Une famille a construire
by lauratenebra
Summary: Fin de la saison 4 sauf que le chapeau à aspirer les ténèbres et que Emma n'est pas le darkone. Cependant Robin est déjà gaga de son enfant a naitre que porte Zelena et Régina a de la peine et veut également donner un enfant à Robin, comment faire? Car il n'y a aucun remède à la potion qu'elle a bu pour se rendre stérile.( OUAT n'est pas à moi ni ses perso ...)
1. Chapter 1

chapitre 1

Dans cette nouvelle fic, je pars sur le fait que le chapeau de merlin à absorber les ténèbres donc Emma n'est pas devenu le darkone.

Cela fesait un mois que Rumple était dans le coma et que Zéléna est dans son cachot en attendant la naissance de son enfant, tout allait bien à Storybrook, cependant un regret n'arrêtait pas de revenir dans la tête de Régina. Pourquoi avait elle bu cette potion qui l'empêcherait pour toujours de donner à Robin le sourire qu'il a quand il voit l'écho de son futur enfant? Elle sait pourquoi, pour ne pas retomber dans les bras de sa mère, mais cette dernière lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas lui prendre le trône. Peut être que Zéléna a raison, peut être d'un enfant est le seul être à pouvoir aimer une personne quoique cette dernière est fait.  
C'est vrai que Baelfire a toujours aimé Rumple, même après qu'il l'ai abandonné et Henri l'aime aujourd'hui, mais elle doit partager cette amour avec Emma et toute la famille charming. Elle regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre et voit Henri monter dans la coccinelle jaune d'Emma, ils vont se promener tous les deux, puis Régina regarde Robin allongé dans son lit, il dort à point fermé.  
"Elle décide de prendre une douche avant de sortir prendre son café au Granny's. Robin saura où l'a trouvé si il l'a cherche. Enfin, si il ne regarde pas encore l'écho de son bébé toute la journée.

-Vous avez l'air d'être pensive Régina, dit l'apprentie qui est assis à côté de Régina.  
-Je cherche un moyen d'annuler une malédiction que quelqu'un m'a jeté, dit Régina.  
-Et en quoi consiste cette malédiction? demande l'apprentie.  
-Elle m'empêche d'agrandir ma famille, dit Régina en posant une main sur son ventre. Je connais la potion que j'ai bu, mais il n'y a aucun anditote, enfin, je n'en ai trouvé aucun pour le moment.  
-Venez avec moi, je vais peut être pouvoir vos aider, dit l'apprentie en se levant. Régina suit le vieil homme qui sort du restaurant pour se diriger vers le magasin d'antiquité de Gold. Quand le duo entre dans le magasin, Belle vient les accueillir. Régina remarque tout de suite les cernes de Belle, depuis combien de temps Belle n'a-t-elle pas dormi?  
-Je peux vous aider? demande Belle.  
-Oui, j'aimerai emprunter un objet dans la réserve de Rumple, si vous me le permettez? demande l'apprenti.  
-Oui, dit Belle.  
-Est ce que la potion a fait son effet? demande Rumple en entrant dans la réserve.  
-Pas encore, mais je garde espoir, répond Belle.  
-Il le faut, dit L'apprentie en prenant une boule en cristal. Voilà régina, faites en bon usage.  
-Merci, dit Régina en prenant la boule de cristal. Comment elle fonctionne?  
-Posez lui la question de votre choix, elle vous guidera vers la solution.  
-merci, dit Régina en sortant du magasin avec son précieux objet.

quelques minutes plus tard, Régina est chez elle, elle est seule, Robin est parti en lui laissant un mot, il est parti se promener avec Roland pour lui expliquer la mort de Marianne et la future naissance de son petit frère ou sa petite soeur. Elle regarde la sphère et respire bruyamment, elle n'ose pas poser la question de peur qu'il n'y ai pas de réponse.  
-Maman, tu vas bien? demande Henri en entrant dans le salon avec Emma.  
-Henri? Emma? que faites vous là? demande Régina.  
-Henri avait oublié son téléphone et vous? vous faite quoi? demande Emma en voyant la boule poser sur le bureau.  
-Je cherche une solution contre ma stérilité, dit Régina.  
-Régina, je ne savais pas, je suis désolée, dit Emma.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Régina. Vous n'êtes pas coupable, Cora est la seule coupable. Enfin changeons de conversation. L'apprentie m'a donné cette boule de cristal en me disant qu'elle pourrait m'aider a trouver une solution.  
-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors? demande Henri.  
-J'ai peur, dit Régina.  
-Nous sommes là pour vous aider, je vous ai promis de trouver votre fin heureuse et si je dois vous aider dans cette nouvelle aventure, je vous aiderais, dit Emma en regardant Régina dans les yeux.  
-Bien, mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant, personne, dit Régina.  
-Promis, répondent Emma et Henri.  
-Allons-y, soupire Régina . Comment faire pour avoir un enfant naturellement?  
La boule de cristal se met à briller fortement avant qu'une voix n'en sorte " Trouve l'ange blond qui est capable de convaincre sans prononcer un mot. L'ange convaincra l'être guerrier et l'être du savoir pour qu'il vous aide. Mais attention, votre coeur pourrait souffrir par certaine chose que vous pourriez apprendre dans cette nouvelle aventure. "  
-L'être guerrier, qui est-ce? demande Régina en regardant Henri, mais un visage apparait dans la boule.  
-Je l'a connais elle, soupire Henri.  
-Beth, soupire Régina avant que la boule de cristal ne s'éteigne et se désintègre.  
-Beth? demande Emma.  
-La dame qui fesait le ménage à la mairie? demande Henri.  
-Oui, mais où est elle maintenant? demande Emma.  
-Elle avait un fils qui allait à l'école, peut etre que grand mère se rapellerais de lui, il était dans sa classe, dit Henri.  
-Ou nous pourrions aller regarder dans les dossiers scolaire pour voir où il habitait sans en parler à Mary et David, dit Emma en voyant Régina faire une petite grimace.  
-Excellente idée, Emma, allons-y, dit Régina.  
Puis d'un geste de main, régina les fait disparaître afin que les trois réapparaissent dans l'école qui est vide. Régina se dirige vers la réserve où toutes les fiches des élèves sont stocker, heureusement pour elle que les élève n'ont pas grandit et que les classe restait toujours les même, elle trouve rapidement une ancienne photo de classe de Mary Magareth avant qu'Henri ne montre un jeune garçon roux sur la photo.  
-C'est lui, dit Henri.  
-Il s'appel Toulouse, dit Emma en regardant derrière la photo. Toulouse Omalei. Alors maintenant cherchons sa fiche.  
-Je l'ai dit Régina après avoir claquer dans ses doigt pour faire apparaître une fiche dans sa main.  
-C'est de la triche, soupire Henri.

-La patience n'est pas mon fort, je pense que tu l'as déjà remarquer, dit Régina ce qui fait sourire Henri ainsi qu'Emma. Alors il habite derrière le refuge des animaux de la ville. Allons-y.  
-Attendez Régina, dit Emma avant que régina ne l'aient téléporthe. Vous savez ce que vous allez lui dire.  
-La vérité, dit régina. Et je verrais ce qu'elle me dira.  
-Ok. soupire Emma.

...  
Pendant ce temps sur une terrase une femme brune balaye devant sa porte quand un nuage violet apparait dans son dos.  
-Je n'attendais pas de visite, dit la brune sans se retourné ce qui surprend le trio.  
-Désolé de vous déranger, mais... commence Henri/  
-Pourquoi êtes vous là? demande la brune en regardant de ses yeux bleu le trio.  
-Une boule de cristal m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider à avoir un enfant naturellement, répond Régina surprise par les yeux de cette femme.  
-Et pourquoi devrais je vous aider votre majesté? demande sèchement Beth.  
-Parce que... commence Régina.  
-Vous êtes une meurtrière, l'interromps Beth.  
-Régina a changée, dit Emma.  
-Cela ne fera pas revivre mes parents qui sont mort par sa faute, dit Beth.  
-Quel est votre vrai nom? demande Régina.  
-Mon vrai nom est Beth Omalai, répond la brune.  
-ça c'est votre nom ici, mais dans la forêt... dit Henri.  
-Mon nom est et sera toujours Beth Omalai, l'interromps encore une fois la brune. Contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas été touché par le sort de l'oubli de l'Eviqueen. Mon père a sacrifié son bien le plus précieux pour que ce sort ne nous touche pas. C'est la dernière chose qu'il est fait pour nous avant que sa Majesté ne lui arrache le coeur pour l'écraser.  
-Je suis désolée,je sais ce que c'est, mais... dit Régina.  
-Non! crie Beth. Vous ne savez pas ce que nous avons vécu ici.  
-Nous? demande Henri./p  
-Moi ainsi que mes frère et sœur. Combien de fois ai je entendu mon frère et ma sœur pleurer car ils ne vieillissaient pas et qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas créer leur propre famille? Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de vous empoissonner avec votre thé? mais je ne l'ai pas fait et vous savez pourquoi votre majesté?  
-Non, soupire Régina.  
-Car je vous aurais ressemblé et juste le fait d'y penser me donne la nausée, répond Beth. Maintenant partez de chez moi.  
-Beth? que ce passe-t-il? demande un jeune homme rouquin en sortant de la maison avec une petite fille blonde.  
-Bonjour, dit Emma.  
-Bonjour, répond le jeune homme alors que la petite fille fait un rapide signe de la main.  
-Je m'appel Emma et voici mon fils Henri.  
-moi c'est Toulouse et voici ma petite soeur Marie.  
-Salut, dit Henri en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de la jeune fille qui ne doit avoir qu'une dizaine d'années.  
-Ne cherches pas à entendre sa voix, elle est muette, répond Toulouse alors que Marie se cache derrière son frère.  
-L'ange blond capable de convaincre sans prononcer un mot, soupire Régina en regardant la petite fille.  
-Maintenant partez, dit Beth.  
-Je suis sure que je peux vous être utile, si vous m'aidez, je pourrais faire ce que vous voulez, dit Régina dans un dernier geste désespéré.  
-Jamais, au grand jamais je ne vous aiderai, dit Beth en s'approchant de Régina.  
-Je peux vous y obliger, dit Régina en enfonçant sa main dans la poitrine de Beth.  
-Régina, crie Emma mais elle se tait en voyant le sourire de Beth alors que Régina n'arrive pas à sortir le coeur de sa poitrine.  
-Loupé, la magie ne fonctionne pas sur nous, notre mère a sacrifié sa vie pour nous protéger de la magie, dit Beth avant que Régina ne sorte sa main vide de sa poitrine.  
-Maman, soupire Henri. pourquoi as tu fais ça?  
-Le mal ne se sépare jamais d'un être, dit Beth. Maintenant je doute que vous puissiez obtenir la confiance du petit ange blond. Et oui, je sais beaucoup de chose, contrairement à vous. Maintenant partez avant que je ne vous mette une raclée devant votre fils.  
-Régina, partons, dit Emma puis le trio disparait, laissant les trois frère et soeur chez eux.  
En rentrant chez elle, Régina n'arrive pas a retenir ses larmes, sa colère l'a encore privé de son grand rêve, elle a vu le regard apeuré de la petite fille, elle n'aura jamais sa confiance, seulement sa peur. Elle se déteste pour ça et elle déteste encore plus sa colère.

voilà premier chapitre de terminé, cette fic n'aura que quelque chapitre.  
Lassez un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 **deuxième chapitre après correction du premier. bonne lecture.**

Régina essaye de reprendre une vie normale après le refus catégorique de Beth de l'aider. Elle n'ira plus les voir, elle l'a promis à Henri et Emma, qui pensent que Beth pourrait lui faire du mal et que Régina ne pourra pas se défendre sans magie. Beth a bien expliquer pourquoi elle ne veut pas l'aider et Régina est forcé d'accepter cette explication, elle a tuer leur père et ils ne lui ont pas pardonner et ne le feront surement jamais.  
Cela fait un mois que Beth a refusé de l'aider et Régina marche le long du lac, elle a les yeux humides. Elle a eu l'impression que quelqu'un lui écrasait le cœur il y a une heure de ça, quand elle a vu la joie et l'amour dans le regard de Robin pendant la deuxième échographie de son bébé. Il était fou de joie quand il a appris qu'il allait avoir une fille. La joie de Robin est égale à la douleur de Régina.  
Elle a décidé de venir ici seule pour réfléchir pendant que Robin explique la situation à Roland. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit un banc, Régina s'assoit et après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, elle laisse ses larmes couler. Il faut qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle recrée ses défenses pour survivre à cette nouvelle épreuve, il faut qu'elle arrive à convaincre Robin de prendre son enfant après l'accouchement, et même si il est d'accord aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas sûre qu'il le soit encore dans plusieurs mois, quand il entendra les pleur de Zelena les suppliant de lui laisser son enfant. Robin n'est pas homme à séparer un enfant de sa mère.  
Régina cache son visage dans ses mains et pleure tellement qu'elle en tremble. Elle sursaute quand elle sent quelqu'un poser une couverture sur ses épaule et quelle est sa surprise quand elle voit deux petit yeux bleu entouré d'un visage d'ange avec de magnifique cheveux blond bien raide.

"Marie?" demande Régina alors que la petite fille lui sourit en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.  
"Que fais tu là?" dit Régina puis elle regarde autour pour s'apercevoir qu'elles sont seules, il n'y a pas trace de Toulouse ou Beth, elle regarde de nouveau Marie qui lui essuie ses larmes en lui souriant avec plein de gentillesse dans ses yeux.  
"Pardon, tu es muette, tu ne peux pas parler, je suis désolée, dit Régina en se souvenant des dire de Toulouse. Régina prend le deuxième mouchoir que lui tend Marie, puis elle essuie ses dernières larmes. Après quelques secondes de silence, Marie tape doucement l'avant bras de Régina pour que cette dernière la regarde, quand elle a l'attention de Régina, Marie fait de rapide trait invisible avec ses index sous ses propres yeux avant de montrer Régina.  
"Tu veux savoir pourquoi je pleure? demande Régina et Marie acquiesce d'un signe rapide de la tête. Et bien, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant et l'homme que j'aime va avoir un enfant avec ma sœur.  
Marie fait un Z dans le vide avec son index.  
-Oui avec Zelena, dit Régina qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la grimace de l'enfant quand elle entend le nom de la sorcière verte. Elle nous a tous manipulé et piégé. Et je pleure parce que j'ai peur de perdre encore mon truelove.  
Marie soupire un grand coup , puis elle se met à genoux sur le banc et prend Régina dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle. Régina sert également l'enfant dans ses bras, en ressentant toutes les craintes s'envoler par ce simple geste d'affection. Comment une enfant de dix ans peut-elle autant rassurer Régina, c'est bien la question que se pose l'ancienne Evilqueen. Après plusieurs minutes, Marie s'écarte doucement de Régina, puis elle fait deux rapides moulinets avant de montrer ses yeux puis elle et Régina.  
"Tu veux me revoir? demande Régina en sentant l'espoir renaitre en elle quand Marie acquiesce en lui fessant un grand sourire. Je suis d'accord, tu peux venir quand tu veux, mais je souhaite que tu le dise à Beth.  
Marie regarde surprise Régina./p  
"Ta sœur ne me porte pas beaucoup dans son cœur et je comprend pourquoi, mais si elle croit que nous fessons des choses dans son dos, elle me haïra encore plus et je ne le souhaite pas.  
Marie lève les yeux aux ciels pour donner raison à Régina, puis elle sourit, elle fait un rapide bisou sur la joue de Régina pour lui dire au revoir et part dans la forêt. Régina sourit, elle sentait bien que quelqu'un l'observait depuis quelque temps, mais elle pensait que c'était Beth ou juste son imagination, mais maintenant elle est sûre que c'était Marie. La petite fille a dû l'observer pour se faire sa propre opinion. Régina se rappel des paroles de Beth, ils se souviennent de tout, le maléfices de l'oublie n'a pas marcher sur eux et même si leur corps sont rester les même pendant 28 ans, ils ont grandit et son devenu mature, autant que des adultes si ce n'est plus vu dans quelle circonstances ils ont dû grandir.  
Régina respire un grand coup en resserrant la couverture autour de ses épaules, puis elle regarde rapidement autour d'elle et ne voit plus Marie. Elle observe la couverture qui est très douce, puis elle se lève en se promettant de rendre sa couverture à la petite Marie pendant leur prochain rendez-vous.

Régina rentre rapidement chez elle et dépose délicatement la couverture replié sur sa chaise dans sa chambre, puis elle se regarde rapidement dans le miroir et remarque ses yeux rougit, elle fait le nécessaire pour se donner une meilleur mine avant de voir qu'il est presque midi et elle part en direction du Granny où l'attend Henri. Quand Régina entre dans le petit restaurant, elle repère rapidement son fils installé à une table avec Emma.

"Bonjour maman, dit Henri.

-Bonjour mon chéri, bonjour Emma.

-Bonjour Régina, dit Emma en lui fessant un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi se grand sourire sur votre visage? demande Régina.

-Henri et moi, enfin surtout Henri, nous avons fait des recherches sur Beth et sa famille, répond Emma.

-Et? demande Régina.

-Nous avons découvert qui étaient leur parents, Thomas Omalai, un écuyer du royaume d'un certain Duc Alexandre. Le duc a adopté une jeune fille qu'il a appelé duchesse qui celon l"histoire que j'ai pu trouvé, est tombée amoureuse de thomas et ils ont créé leur petite famille, raconte Henri.

-Je connaissais de nom le duc Alexandre, c'était un ami de mon père, mais il n'a jamais rien fait contre moi, ni lui ni son fils, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une fille, répond Régina.

-D'après le livre, Duchesse n'aurait jamais eu le droit de gouverner le royaume étant donné que le Duc Alexandre n'a jamais eu le temps de l'adopté officiellement avant sa mort, répond Henri. Mais son fils a toujours protégé la jeune fille et la considérait comme sa soeur. Il lui a offert des terres et une maison pas très loin de son palais et Duchesse n'aimait pas beaucoup se montrer à la cour et cette vie lui allait très bien.

-Avant sa mort? demande Régina.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit Snow en s'approchant de la table avec David et Neal. Pouvons nous nous joindre à vous?

-Bien sûr, dit Emma en se décalant pour laisser de la place à ses parents.

-De quoi parlez vous? demande David.

-de mon avenir, dit régina.

-ok, on peut vous laisser si vous voulez, dit Snow en voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de Régina.

-Non, de toute manière, je dois attendre de savoir comment évolue la situation. Et si nous commandions notre repas, propose Régina afin de changer la conversation. Tout le monde est d'accord, régina n'a rien au sujet de Marie, elle ne veut rien dire pour le moment, si Marie revient, Régina parlera d'elle a Henri.

...

"Tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas? demande Robin dans la cuisine à Régina.

-non, Vas-y, une partie de pêche avec Hook et David ne peut que te faire du bien, répond Régina. Et puis Roland en a parler tout le week end. Et puis j'ai prévu quelque chose avec Henri.

-C'est vrai et qu'allez vous faire? demande Robin en enfilant sa veste.

-Aucune idée, Henri m'a prévu une surprise, ment Régina car elle ne peut pas dire à Robin qu'elle cherche un moyen de tomber enceinte. On se racontera notre journée ce soir.

-Pas de problème, dit Robin en embrassant Régina. Roland on y va.

-j'arrive, dit Roland en descendant les escaliers avec son manteau sur le dos.

Le père et le fils enfile leur chaussure avant de quitter la maison, sans embrasser encore une fois Régina. Régina sourit en voyant les deux hommes monter dans la voiture de David qu'il les attend devant le manoir. Régina est heureuse de savoir que Roland a bien pris la nouvelle d'avoir une petite soeur, même si il ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est la femme qui a tué sa mère qui porte sa petite soeur dans son ventre.

Régina retourne dans la cuisine et commence à faire cuire des pancake pour Henri. Quand elle entend quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte, elle retire les dernier pancake de la poêle avant d'aller ouvrir.

"Tu as encore oublié tes clefs Henri? demande Régina en ouvrant la porte mais elle se tait en voyant la petite blonde. Marie? Que fais tu là?

Marie montre du doigt derrière elle avec u air inquiet.

-Non, ne pars pas, entres, dit Régina en ouvrant la porte pour laisser entrer la petite fille. J'attendais Henri, mais tu es la bienvenue.

Marie regarde la porte d'entrée que Régina vient de refermer, puis elle regarde Régina en montrant la porte.

-ne t'inquiètes pas, Henri sera ravi de te voir, dit Régina puis après quelques secondes de silence elle ajoute. Retires ton manteau, tu as pris ton petit déjeuner, j'ai fait des pancakes. Tu en veux?

Régina se tait en voyant le grand sourire de Marie alors qu'elle enlève son manteau.

-Quoi? demande Régina en prenant le manteau que lui tend Marie.

Marie souffle un grand coup en descendant doucement ses bras.

-Tu pense que je dois me détendre? dit Régina. Tu as raison, je suis désolé. Tu veux des pancakes?

Marie acquiesce et suit Régina dans la cuisine.

-Tu veux un chocolat avec? demande Régina en se sentant plus en sécurité derrière ses fourneaux et Marie acquiesce de nouveau.

Alors que Régina fait chauffé le lait, elle entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

"Maman? demande la voix d'Henri.

-Dans la cuisine, répond Régina.

-Grand mère a voulu venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous, dit Henri mais il se tait en entrant dans la cuisine avec Emma et Snow en voyant Marie assise au bar de la cuisine.

-Snow, dit Régina. Je te présente Marie.

-Salut Marie, dit Henri en voyant la petite fille.

-Chocolat pour tout le monde? demande Régina.

-Oui, répond Emma et Henri.

-Qui est cet enfant? demande Snow.

-Emma vous pouvez préparer les chocolats, il faut que je parle un peu avec votre mère, dit Régina.

-Bien sûr, répond Emma alors que Régina et Snow sortent de la cuisine.

-Et oui, Snow est la mère d'Emma, dit Henri après que Marie ait pointé du doigt emma puis snow.

-Et voilà les enfant, dit Emma après quelques minutes en posant deux tasses devant Henri et Marie qui la regarde en levant un sourcil. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Ce regard veut dire qu'elle est plus vieille que vous, dit Régina en entrant dans la cuisine. Et elle n'apprécie pas que vous lui disiez qu'elle est une enfant.

-Désolé Marie, répond Emma en voyant Marie sourire tout en fessant oui d'un geste de la tête.

-J'ai tout raconté à Snow, dit Régina.

-Et je veux vous aider, dit Snow. Régina est d'accord.

-Vous vous êtes vu combien de fois toutes les deux? demande Henri à Régina.

-Avant aujourd'hui, une seule fois, répond Régina.

-Et tu comprends déjà un simple regard, dit Henri.

-C'est vrai que c'est surprenant, soupire Snow tout en berçant Neal.

-Il n'y a rien de surprenant, aucun adulte n'accepterais qu'on lui dise que c'est un enfant, dit Régina en sortant deux tasse supplémentaire pour servir deux café et en tendre une à Snow.

-c'est sûre, dit Henri alors qu'Emma remarque que Marie regarde intensément sa tasse de chocolat.

-Bien, alors tu es d'accord pour aider Régina? demande Snow à Marie, mais cette dernière sursaute et renverse sa tasse de chocolat.

-Emma prenez l'essuie tout dans le placard, sous l'évier, dit Régina alors que Marie s'excuse en fessant de rapide mouvement. Ce n'est rien Marie.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai effrayer, dit Snow alors qu'Henri et Emma essuie le chocolat sur la table.

Quand la cuisine est propre, Régina refait un chocolat à Marie et tout le monde va s'installer dans le salon.

"je ne savais pas que vous aviez eu un chat Régina, dit soudain Emma après plusieurs minutes de silence lourd.

-Pardon? demande Régina.

-Oui, j'ai vu un vieil emballage de croquettes pour chat dans votre placard tout à l'heure.

-C'est vrai, quand nous sommes arrivé ici, il y avait une magnifique chatte noire qui venait me voir, mais elle a disparut un jour, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, dit Régina.

Marie lève la main et se montre.

-Tu sais pourquoi toi? demande Régina.

Marie acquiesce, puis elle fait des vague avec sa main et elle fait semblant de conduire.

-Une voiture dans l'eau? demande Emma.

-Mais non, elle parle d'un bateau, dit Henri qui est plutôt doué au jeu de mime.

Puis marie passe derrière Henri et lui met une main sur la bouche tout en fessant semblant de le bloquer avec son autre bras.

-Quelqu'un à enlevé le chat sur un bateau? demande Snow.

Marie fait non de la tête et elle montre Henri.

-Tu parles de Tamara et Greg? demande Emma qui comprend enfin les mimes de la jeune fille.

Marie acquiesce, puis elle mime un corps de femme et fait un grand geste de la main.

-Tu veux parler de Greg? demande Henri.

Marie acquiesce et baisse doucement sa main, puis elle fait marcher ses doigts, ensuite elle imite un chat et refait le même geste avec ses doigts.

-Tu veux dire que le chat est parti quand Greg a quitté Storybrook quand il était enfant? demande Henri.

Marie sourit et acquiesce.

-Mais comment sais tu ça? demande Régina avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte.

Régina se lève et va ouvrir la porte mais elle recule en voyant Beth.

-Où est elle? demande Beth alors que Marie soupire devant les trois autres.

-Dans le salon, dit Régina en laissant entrer Beth.

-Marie, prends ton manteau, on s'en va, dit Beth en regardant sa soeur qui lui fait de rapide geste que personne ne comprend. Je ne veux pas que tu vois Régina chez elle en tête à tête.(Marie refait d'autre geste). Ne me mens pas, tu ne savais pas qu'il y aurait du monde chez elle.

-Elle ne craint rien ici, dit Régina qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de prendre la défense de Marie.

-Laissez moi en douter, dit Beth en regardant Régina ce qui l'empêche de voir Marie faire un rapide geste à Henri.

-Je ne ferais aucun mal à votre soeur, répond Régina.

-Mais je préfère qu'elle vous rencontre dans un endroit avec témoin, comme ça si elle disparait, j'aurais une preuve pour vous le faire payer, répond Beth. Marie, on s'en va.

-Maman, Marie viens de me dire que le chat s'était Beth, dit Henri alors que la petite fille met son manteau.

-Marie, que leur as tu raconté? demande Beth.

-Que le chat qui venait me voir quasiment tous les jours il y a trente ans c'était vous, dit Régina.

-Je voulais savoir si il y avait une chance pour que vous changiez après toutes les horreurs que vous aviez faits, mais j'ai vu ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre homme, répond Beth. Et depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus aucun doute.

-Vous pourriez lui laisser une seconde chance de vous le prouvez, dit Snow.

-Elle a eu plus de chance que n'importe qui ici, au revoir, dit Beth en quittant la maison avec sa petite soeur.

-Elle est têtue, soupire Snow qui comprend enfin qu'il sera difficile de lui faire changer d'avis. Mais je suis plus têtue qu'elle.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? demande Régina surprise.

-Si moi je te fait confiance aujourd'hui avec tout ce que tu m'as fais subir, toi et ta mère, je peux convaincre n'importe qui que tu as vraiment changer, répond Snow.

-Merci Snow, dit Régina.

Les quatre personnes restent chez Régina toute la matinée en se promettant de ne parler à personne de leur nouvelle mission, la mission cygogne.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison derrière le refuge d'animaux, Marie et Toulouse sont tranquillement assis dans le salon en train de lire un livre, tout en entendant des coups de hache. Beth est en train de couper du bois, même si ils n'allument plus de feu dans la cheminée, ou rarement, étant donné qu'ils ont le chauffage électrique, ils savent tous les deux, que Beth évacue sa colère et il préfère que ce soit les morceaux de bois qui subisse sa colère plutôt qu'eux.

Quand Marie lève les yeux et qu'elle voit un regard réprobateur de son frère, elle lui tire la langue. Contrairement à son frère, elle ne suit pas aveuglément leur soeur aînée, elle sait que Régina à changer, elle a entendu plein de chose sur elle depuis qu'Emma a brisé la première malédiction et elle réussira à convaincre son frère qu'elle a raison. Et peut être qu'à eux deux, ils arriveront à convaincre Beth. Marie soupire un grand coup, c'est un combat qui risque d'être long, mais cela met un peu de piment dans leur vie si calme. Trop calme.

 **Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. n'hésitez pas à laissé un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en penser.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **voici le troisième chapitre et oui j'ai eu un petit problème pour le premier chapitre. Pour répondre à lilly45 ce sont bien les personnage des aristochats sauf que Berlioz et devenu Beth, vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard.;)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Régina revoit deux fois marie au granny et elle est toujours heureuse de voir la jeune fille. Ce matin elle se dépêche de se préparer car elle a un rendez vous avec Marie pour midi.

-Tu pars déjà? demande Robin qui est dans le salon avec Roland.

-Oui, j'ai rendez vous avec Marie au granny, répond Régina.

-Je sais, je pourrais la rencontrer un jour? demande Robin qui sait que Marie peut aider Régina pour que cette dernière tombe enceinte et agrandisse sa famille.

-Bien sûr mais pas aujourd'hui, J'ai toujours peur que sa soeur refuse qu'elle vienne me voir, dit Régina.

-Tu crains cette femme? demande Robin surpris.

-Elle est spéciale, dit Régina. Tu verrais son regard quand elle pose ses yeux sur moi, c'est effrayant. Comme si il n'y avait que te la haine en elle. Et ma magie ne peut rien contre elle. Mais je sais que Marie arrivera à la convaincre.

-Et bien je te dis à ce soir alors, dit Robin.

-Je serais là, je ferais mes lasagnes pour vous soulager de votre journée dans la forêt, amusez vous bien, dit Régina en sortant de la maison.

Elle est heureuse de savoir que Robin comprenne pourquoi elle veut avoir l'aide de Marie et de ses frère et soeur. De plus, cette nouvelle change les conversations à table, on ne parle plus que de la naissance de l'enfant de Zelena, et même si Régina ne l'a pas dit à Robin, cela lui fait du bien d'oublier un peu sa soeur et son futur enfant. Quand Régina arrive devant le restaurant, elle reçoit un étrange SMS de la part de Marie qui lui demande de la rejoindre au commissariat, ce que Régina s'empresse de faire.

Lorsque Régina arrive au commissariat, elle voit Emma et Snow en train de partager un repas sur le bureau du Shérif, mais aucune trace de Marie.

-Régina, il y a un problème? demande Emma.

-Non, j'ai reçu un... commence Régina mais elle entend des voix venant de l'entrée.

-Je n'ai rien fait, dit Toulouse alors qu'il entre dans le bureau avec David et Marie.

-Bien sûr, soupire David.

-Que ce passe-t-il? demande Régina.

-Ce jeune homme a été pris en flagrant délit de vole de bonbons, dit David.

-Je n'es rien fait, dit Toulouse.

-Il dit la vérité, dit Emma. En plus je vois mal un homme de son âge voler des bonbons, sachant qu'il est aussi mature qu'un homme de quarante ans.

-J'en ai 36, répond Toulouse.

-Et les bonbons sont apparut par magie dans son sac peut être? demande David qui ne comprend pas tout.

-Sûrement oui, répond Régina en regardant Marie qui regarde ses pieds.

-Marie? Qu'est ce que tu as eu comme idée encore? demande Toulouse.

Puis Marie et Toulouse commence a discuter en signe de sourd et muet.

-Si tu voulais que je rencontre Régina tu aurais dû me le demandé et ce n'est pas en me forçant que je t'aiderais à faire ce que tu veux faire, suis je clair Marie? demande Toulouse un peut énervé et marie hoche la tête un peu honteuse. Puis je partir?

-Bien sûr, dit Emma. Aucune décharges ne sera retenu contre vous.

-Tu rentres avec moi ou pas? demande Toulouse à Marie en se levant et Marie lui répond en signe puis elle continue un peu. Non, je ne dirais rien de tes plans complètement fou à Beth et oui, je t'aime encore petite soeur.

Puis Toulouse prend Marie dans ses bras avant de quitter le commissariat.

-Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer? demande David alors que Henri entre dans le commissariat où il devait déjeuner avec Emma et ses grand parents.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit Henri. Marie que fais tu là?

-Une mauvaise blague, vous pourriez nous laissez seule s'il vous plait? demande Régina.

-Bien sûr, dit Snow en sortant avec Neal et David mais Marie prend la main d'Henri et elle regarde Régina.

-Beth ne veut pas que vous restiez seules toutes les deux, dit Henri. Je reste et je te promet de ne rien dire.

-Okay, soupire Régina après avoir vu un peu de peur dans les yeux de Marie.

-A tout à l'heure, dit Emma en quittant le bureau.

Après quelques seconde Régina regarde Marie et décide de lui parler calmement, elle ne doit pas effrayer une nouvelle fois le petit ange.

-Marie pourquoi as tu fais ça?

Marie fait semblant de se faire plein de point sur son visage, puis se montre et fait semblant de parler.

-Tu voulais que ton frère nous traduise quelque chose? demande Henri en comprenant que les point représentent les taches de rougeur de Toulouse, puis Marie hoche de la tête pour donner raison à Henri.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas essayer de nous le faire comprendre toute seule? demande Régina mais Marie soupire.

-Je pense qu'elle veut nous dire quelque chose de compliqué à expliquer en fessant des mimes, dit Henri.

-essaye quand même, propose Régina.

Marie regarde autour d'elle, puis elle fait de gros yeux et montre le tableau d'affichage, puis elle se montre elle même et enfin Henri.

-J'ai pas tout compris, dit Henri puis le jeune homme sursaute quand il entend une explosion venant de la rue. Les trois personnes se dépêchent de sortir pour comprendre ce qui se passe, mais ils ne voient rien.

-Emma que ce passe-t-il? demande Régina en voyant David et Emma revenir vers le commissariat.

-Aucune idée, mais nous souhaitons que tout le monde rentre chez soi, dit Emma en regardant Marie.

-Bien sûr, je vais la raccompagné, dit Régina mais Marie fait non de la tête.

-Tu ne peux pas rentrer toute seule, dit Henri. Si il y a un danger tu seras une cible facile.

-Mais elle a raison, si Régina retourne dans la maison de Beth, elle risque de ne pas apprécier, continue Emma.

-Et je lui dirai que je ne voulais pas laisser Marie mettre sa vie en danger, dit Régina.

-Mais pour Beth le premier et le seul danger dans cette ville pour marie, c'est vous, dit Emma.

-Je ne ... Dit Régina mais marie tape dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

Elle leur fait un signe de la main pour leur dire au revoit et avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse dire quelque chose, Marie fait claquer ses doigt et elle disparait dans une fumée blanc.

-C'est nouveau ça? demande Emma.

-Beth peut se transformer en chat, alors pourquoi Marie ne pourrais se téléporter? demande Henri.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve de nouvelle infos sur cette famille, dit Emma.

-Je sais, Belle et moi continuons nos recherches, dit Henri.

-On en parlera plus tard Henri, dit Emma. Il faut qu'on trouve la source de cette explosion.

Puis le groupe se sépare. Toute la journée, les habitants ont cherché d'où pouvait provenir l'explosion, mais personne n'a rien trouvé, ce qui ne rassures pas tout le monde, car il y a vraiment eu un bruit d'explosion et ne pas savoir son origine, laisse une certaine crainte flotter au dessus de Storybrook.

...;

Après plusieurs jours de recherche, Emma ne trouve rien, comme les autres et ne voit aucune excuse pour empêcher la ville de fêter la fête de l'indépendance. Snow pense même que ça peut être bon pour le moral de la ville, donc la ville prépare un grand pique nique dans le parc qui entoure l'église, ils installent également plusieurs stand de jeu pour les enfants.

Emma met quand même en place une petite sécurité avec l'aide de David et de Robin ainsi que de ses hommes, qui ne connaissent pas cette fête et qui sont d'accord pour garder un oeil sur la foule.

La matinée du jour de la fête se passe sans aucun problème et Régina sourit quand elle voit Henri gagner une grosse peluche au stand de tire à l'arc, puis elle ressent un picotement sur sa nuque. Quand elle se retourne, elle se fige en voyant Beth la fixer. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi ce regard lui fait cette effet là? Mais elle est soulager en comprenant que Beth accompagne juste Marie et Toulouse à la fête.

Pendant le déjeuner, Régina est heureuse de voir que Marie la rejoins pour prendre son repas ainsi que Toulouse qui reçoit les excuse de David pour l'erreur qu'il a fait quelques jours auparavant, et Toulouse accepte ses excuses.

-Beth ne nous rejoins pas? demande Snow.

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit encore prête pour s'intégrer à nous tous en même temps, dit toulouse. Beth est un peu sauvage.

-Je comprends, dit Snow en observant Beth qui les regarde aussi en restant à bonne distance.

Pendant l'après midi Régina se promène avec Marie et lui raconte comment elle a adopté Henri, quand elle entend un cri dans son dos. Quand elle se retourne, elle voit Leroy foncer sur elle avec un couteau, Régina se prépare à se défendre, mais Beth se place entre elle et le nain, et d'un geste rapide mais précis, elle désarme Leroy et l'assomme dans son élan, puis elle fonce sur une femme et entre sa main dans le corps de cette dernière.

-Si tu remets ma petite soeur en danger je te jure que je t'arrache ce que tu as de plus cher, dit Beth à la femme.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend? demande Snow en s'approchant de Beth alors que Régina comprend que Beth a défendu Marie qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

-Rends son coeur au nain, dit Beth à la femme. Maintenant Zelena.

-Quoi? demande Régina puis elle voit comme tout le monde que la femme est Zelena.

-Prend le, dit Zelena en donnant le coeur à Snow. Mais s'il te plait, laisse mon bébé.

-Remet mon frère ou ma soeur en danger et je te l'arracherai sans aucun remord, dit Beth et c'est à ce moment que Régina remarque que Beth n'a pas sa main dans la poitrine de Zelena mais dans son ventre.

-J'ai bien compris, dit Zelena avec de la peur dans les yeux.

Beth retire sa main du corps de Zelena et cette dernière en profite pour disparaitre avant que quelqu'un ne l'attrape.

-Comment c'est elle enfui? demande Régina. Et pourquoi elle n'avait plus son bracelet?

-Vous, dit Beth en se retournant pour faire face à Régina. Votre présence met la vie de Marie et de Toulouse en danger.

-Beth arrêtes, son rêve est compréhensible, dit Toulouse en s'approchant des deux femmes après avoir vu les yeux rempli de rage de sa soeur ainée.

-C'est vrai, mais ce rêve elle l'a briser toutes seule en buvant sa propre potion pour embêter sa mère, répond Beth en continuant de regarder Régina. Ce n'est pas à nous de réparer ce qu'elle casse. Maintenant on rentre.

Marie regarde Régina et cette dernière ne voit que de la déception dans le regard de la jeune fille. Elle sait qu'elle la déçu, qu'elle a déçu beaucoup de monde en ne disant pas toute la vérité et ses larmes coulent malgré elle en voyant partir les trois frères et soeurs sans que ces derniers ne lui jette un dernier coup d'oeil.

...

Les jours suivants sont difficiles pour Régina, car elle doit expliquer les paroles de Beth et elle décide de dire toute vérité à Emma, Henri, Snow et également Robin qui est le seul à comprendre complètement le geste de Régina. Mais il l'aime et ils décident ensemble qu'ils arriveront à surmonter cette épreuve quand Zelena sera de nouveau enfermé et que la ville, ainsi que le bébé à naître sera en sécurité.

Régina est épuisée et décide d'aller se coucher tôt alors que Robin est encore dans la forêt avec Roland en train de chercher Zelena, ou plutot son enfant. Ce que Régina ne voit pas, c'est que quelqu'un lui pose délicatement un linge imbibé de chloroforme pour l'empêcher de se réveiller alors qu'un homme lui pose un bracelet, qui ressemble beaucoup a celui qu'avait Zelena dans sa cellule.

 **Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. laissez vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 4

Régina se réveille, elle a la bouche pâteuse et un mal de crâne immense, elle grogne en ouvrant les yeux cause du froid qu'il l'entoure. Lorsque ses yeux se sont habitué à la lumière, elle regarde autour d'elle et voit qu'elle se trouve dans une cage se situant elle même dans une grotte. Elle n'est habillée que de sa nuisette et elle ne peut empêcher ses dents de claquer.  
-Aurais tu froid soeurette? demande Zelena de l'autre côté de la cage  
-Où suis je? demande Régina.  
-dans l'une des mines de Storybrook, répond Zelena en passant une cape dans la cage. N'essaye pas d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, la roche qui nous entoure bloque toute la magie.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici? demande Régina pour faire parler sa soeur alors qu'elle enfile la cape. Tu pourrais me tuer, ce serai plus rapide pour toi.

-Mais beaucoup moins drôle, répond Zelena. Tu vois, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir dans ma petite cellule et je veux que mon enfant soit élevé par des parents unis, donc je vais prendre ta place en ville et pour que tout mon plan fonctionne, il faut que tu reste en vie.

En disant cela, Zelena montre le cou de Régina, qui remarque enfin qu'elle porte un collier.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? demande Régina qui ne peut empêcher la peur de s'installer en elle bien qu'elle reste calme aux yeux de sa soeur.

-Quelque chose qui va m'aider à me comporter comme toi, dit Zelena. Ce coup ci je ne dois pas convaincre que Robin, mais toute la ville. Il ne faudrait pas que je sois découverte trop vite.

-Tu n'as pas le droit, répond Régina.

-Mais je le prend, puisque tu n'a pas voulu me laisser une autre chance, dit Zelena puis elle se retourne en entendant des pas venant de l'entrée de la grotte.

-J'ai trouvé un petit cadeau, dit Whale en s'approchant de la cage.

-Parfait, la seule chose qui aurait pu mettre fin à mon plan, sourit Zelena.

-Pourquoi aidez vous Zelena? demande Régina.

-Car elle m'a promis de me faire rentrer chez moi après qu'elle ait obtenu ce qu'elle veut, répond Whale puis il braque un pistolet sur Régina et lui fait signe de reculer de la l'entrée de sa prison. Régina recule et quand le docteur ouvre la porte il jette un grand sac de toile à même le sol avant de refermer la porte. Zelena et whale sortent de la grotte en parlant de ce qu'ils vont devoir faire pour convaincre la ville. Quand Régina ne les entend plus, elle se retourne vers le sac qui gonfle. Régina s'approche doucement, ne sachant pas ce que sa soeur aurait pu avoir comme idée stupide, puis elle ouvre doucement le sac. Quand elle s'aperçoit que c'est Beth qui est en train de redevenir humaine, elle ouvre en grand le sac et a un ok de surprise en voyant qu'elle a de nombreuse blessures.

Régina se lève et s'approche du coin salle de bain pour mouillé une serviette et essuyé le visage ensanglanté de la femme encore endormi. Tout en continuant le nettoyage du visage de Beth, Régina regarde si elle voit d'autre trace de sang sur les vêtements de la femme qui montrerait que Beth a une plus grosse blessure et elle est soulagé en ne voyant rien.

Régina pose la serviette humide sur le rebord du lavabo et en prend une autre. Elle s'assoit à même le sol à côté de Beth et prend la tête de la jeune femme pour la poser sur ses cuisses. Régina essuie le reste d'eau qui se trouve sur le visage de la jeune femme, puis elle lui caresse les cheveux en la regardant dormir. Pourquoi ressent elle du soulagement en sachant Beth avec elle dans cette cellule? Et pourquoi Zelena a emprisonner Beth dans la cellule? Beth l'a pourtant laisser partir pendant le pique nique, elle lui a juste dit de ne pas toucher à Marie ou à Toulouse. Régina souffle un grand coup en posant sa tête contre le mur derrière elle en continuant de caresser les cheveux de Beth qui respire calmement. LE chloroforme doit encore faire de l'effet car Régina s'endort également avec une main posé sur la tête de Beth.

Pendant ce temps, Marie est assise sur un banc sur la rue principale de Storybrook. Elle regarde les gens passé sans vraiment les voir. Quand Snow sort du Granny avec David et Neal, elle aperçoit Marie assise toute seule perdue dans ses pensées. Alors que David discute avec Grincheux sur les recherches de Zelena, Snow regarde autour d'eux et ne voit personne d'autre, elle décide donc d'aller voir la petite fille.

-Bonjour Marie, dit Snow et Marie lui sourit. Puis je m'assoir avec toi?

Marie Hoche la tête et Snow s'installe à côté de Marie en berçant son fils. Marie regarde le bébé qui dort dans les bras de sa mère et elle sourit. Elle caresse doucement la joue du petit qui sourit dans son sommeil. Snow sourit en regardant son fils, puis elle regarde Marie et voit les larmes de la petite coulé le long des joues.

-Marie tu vas bien? demande Snow inquiète pour la jeune fille.

Marie essuie ses larmes alors que son frère la rejoins.

-Bonjour Snow, dit Toulouse. Marie, on peut rentrer j'ai fini les courses.

-Bonjour Toulouse, je crois que Marie ne va pas bien, dit Snow en frontant doucement le dos de la jeune fille.

-Je sais, dit Toulouse puis Marie fait des geste à l'attention de Toulouse. Nous nous sommes disputé hier sois avec Beth et elle est parti faire un tour, mais elle n'est toujours pas rentrée.

Snow comprend que c'est Marie qui a demandé à son frère de tout lui dire.

-Marie pense que Beth est tellement en colère contre nous, qu'elle ne veut pas rentrée, continue Toulouse.

-Voulez vous qu'on vous aide à la chercher? demande Snow en se levant alors que David les rejoins.

-Rechercher qui? demande David.

-Beth, mais cela est inutile, elle est têtue comme une mule, elle rentrera quand elle sera calmer, dit Toulouse. Bien rentrons à la maison, il se peut qu'elle y soit déjà.

-Je lui dirai que vous l'attendez si je la croise pendant que je rechercherais Zelena, dit David.

-Merci, dit Toulouse. Et vous en êtes où?

-Nul part, on dirait que Zelena a disparut de Storybrook. Faites attention à vous.

-Merci, dit Toulouse puis il part avec sa petite soeur.

Snow les regarde s'éloigner et soupire. Ils ont beau dire qu'ils sont adultes, mais il n'y a que Beth qui peut les rassurer.

...;;

Au même moment, Régina se réveille quand elle entend un grognement, lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle se rappelle de tout immédiatement. Elle regarde Beth qui grimace en se tenant les côtes. Quand Beth ouvre les yeux et qu'elle voit qu'elle est couché sur les cuisse de Régina, elle se redresse rapidement, trop rapidement, et elle pousse un cri de douleur en se retenant au mur d'une main et ses côtes de l'autre.

-Vous devriez rester couché, dit Régina.

-Je vais m'en remettre, soupire Beth en se tenant au lit pour se mettre sur ses pieds.

Régina regarde Beth et ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer quand la jeune femme lève son haut pour regarder son torse pour voir un immense bleu recouvrir toute la partie gauche de son torse.

-J'espère que vous avez d'autre médecin que Whale dans cette ville, car il risque de prendre un congé maladie assez long quand je sortirai de cette cellule, dit Beth en redescendant son haut.

-D'excellent rassurez vous, dit Régina. Pourquoi Whale vous a t il mis dans cet état?

-Hier soir je me suis disputé avec Toulouse et Marie, le ton est monté et je suis parti faire un tour, dit Beth en regardant sa lèvre dans le miroir. Je suis partie faire un tour sous ma forme de chat, une partie de chasse me calme normalement et puis j'ai vu hale sortir de chez vous en vous portant pour vous mettre dans son coffre. Je vous ai suivi grace à mon odorat et j'étais tellement concentré sur votre odeur que je n'ai pas vu Whale derrière moi. Il m'a attrapé et m'a fourré dans un sac de toile. J'ai ressenti une violente douleur et je me suis évanouie. Et maintenant que je vois l'état de mon torse, je suis presque sûre qu'il a profité de ma formede chat pour me frapper contre un arbre afin que je m'évanouisse.

-Je suis désolée, dit Régina après quelques secondes.

-Heureusement, c'est de votre faute si nous sommes là, dit Beth.

-Pardon.

-Si vous aviez laissé une autre chance à Zelena, nous ne serions pas là, dit Beth en regardant Régina.

-Je ne vous permet pas, vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle m'a fait, dit Régina.

-Vous me demandez de vous donner une chance de me prouver que vous avez changer, alors que vous refusez de le faire pour votre propre soeur, dit Beth.

-J'ai déjà donner sa chance à Zelena et elle l'a gâcher.

-Et moi aussi, dit Beth en se couchant sur l'une des couchettes avant de fermer les yeux.

Régina soupire en comprenant que Beth ne veut plus parler et s'assoit sur l'autre couchette.

La matinée se passe dans un silence de mort dans la cellule. Régina réfléchit à toutes les possibilités pour sortir, mais les seules solutions qu'elle trouve, elle doit utiliser la magie et cela ne marche pas car les roches de la mines bloquent ses pouvoirs.

-Cela ne sert à rien de vous épuisée, soupire Whale en arrivant avec un plateau de nourriture.

-Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre, dit Régina.

-Notre blessée va mieux? demande Whale avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

-Si son sort vous intéresse tant que ça, pourquoi l'avoir frappé aussi fortement? demande Régina.

-J'ai vu de quoi elle était capable hier, j'étais aussi au pique nique, répond Whale. Cela m'étonnes qu'elle ne vous ait pas tuer et je me demande aussi pourquoi elle vous a suivi? Elle aurait pu ne rien dire à personne et continué sa vie tranquillement, mais non, elle nous a suivi.

-C'est la différence entre vous et elle Whale. Elle a les couilles que vous n'avez jamais eu, dit Régina qui entend Beth pouffer de rire.

-Reculez, crache Whale en pointant son pistolet sur Régina.

Quand Régina recule Whale se dépêche d'ouvrir la porte pour poser le plateau à même le sol avant de refermer la cellule laisser les deux femmes seules.

-Bravo, dit Beth en se levant facilement de son lit.

-Merci, dit Régina surprise du changement d'attitude de la jeune femme.

-Vous avez un jolie collier, vous savez que c'est un transfert d'habitude? demande Beth en prenant un petit pain sur le plateau.

-Un quoi? demande régina en prenant le pendentif entre son pouce et son index.

-L'autre personne qui porte l'autre collier fait toutes les choses comme vous, comme embrasser un homme pour bercer un enfant, c'est parfait pour voler une identité à quelqu'un.

-C'est un cadeau de Zelena et elle l'a ensorceler pour que je ne puisse pas le retirer, soupire Régina qui comprend enfin pourquoi elle est enfermé ici, Zelena veut prendre sa place dans la ville de Storybrook ou lui donner une mauvaise image par rapport au autres habitants.

-Dommage pour vous, dit Beth en finissant de manger son pain au lait.

Ensuite Beth va se recoucher pour laisser Régina ruminer dans son coin. Elle ne peut rien faire à part attendre et cela la rend folle, en plus sa colocataire de cellule n'a pas l'air d'être motivé pour l'aider à trouver une solution afin de sortir d'ici.

L'après midi se passe aussi calmement que la matinée dans la cellule. Régina s'est assise sur son lit en regardant Beth qui garde les yeux fermé. La maire ne s'est pas si Beth dort réellement ou pas. Comment une femme comme Beth, qui a prouvé à Régina qu'elle avait le sang chaud et qu'elle réagissait rapidement, peut rester allongé sur son lit à attendre que ça passe?

Quand le soir arrive, Zelena s'approche de la cellule et sourit en voyant Régina bouillir de colère.

-Tout ce passe bien pour toi soeurette? demande Zelena en passant un sac de nourriture à travers les barreaux.

-Parfaitement bien, merci, répond sèchement Régina. Et toi, personne ne t'a démasqué en ville?

-Non, grâce à ce petit bijou, dit Zelena. Et la coloc, elle va bien?

-Mieux quand je t'aurais fait souffrir autant que tu me fais souffrir, répond Beth.

-Entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas, dit Zelena.

-Je pense que ma haine pour toi risque de grandir, répond Beth. Désolé.

-Dommage, dit Zelena. Bonne appétit Mesdames.

-Tu ne gagneras pas, soupire Régina. Tu es une méchante et tu vas forcément faire une erreur et ils te démasqueront.

-Peut être, mais contrairement à toi je fais attention au gens qui m'entoure et comment ils réagissent à mon contact, dit Zelena en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Beth.

-Que veux tu dire? demande Régina.

-La même chose que tout à l'heure ; Entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas, répète Zelena en regardant encore une fois Beth. Fais attention au gens qui t'entoure soeurette, bonne soirée.

Et Zelena quitte la grotte en riant à plein poumons. Régina regarde Beth qui a déjà pris un sandwich dans le sac et qui est assise sur son lit pour manger son repas. Régina prend le sandwich restant et s'assoit sur son lit en repensant à ce que vient de lui dire Zelena. Serai ce possible que Beth l'aime ou l'ai aimer? Pourquoi Beth venait vraiment la voir à leur arriver à Storybrook? Pourquoi l'a t elle suivi quand Whale l'a kidnappé? Il y a tellement de question que Régina se pose que la nuit risque d'être longue.

 **Voilà nouveau chapitre fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Laissez un petit commentaire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapitre 5**

 **voilà la suite.**

Quand Régina se réveille, elle voit Beth devant le miroir. La brune a soulever son haut et Régina est surprise en voyant que le bleu sur le torse de Beth a presque disparut.

-Comment est ce possible, souffle Régina en se levant alors que Beth se rhabille.

-C'est mon côté félin, répond Beth. Quand je serai totalement guérit, je pourrai me transformer et quitter cette cellule.

-En me laissant seule? demande Régina.

-Je ne sais pas encore, dit Beth sans regarder Régina. Ma conscience et ma raison sont encore en train de débattre à ce sujet.

-J'en ai marre, dit soudain Régina en se rapprochant de Beth. Vous me cachez trop de chose. Vous refusez de m'aider, mais alors pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir en forme de chat quand nous sommes arrivé à Storybrook? Pourquoi m'avoir défendu quand Grincheux à voulu me tuer quand Zelena lui a volé son coeur? Et ne me dîtes pas que c'était pour protéger Marie, car elle était bien derrière moi. Elle n'aurait jamais été touché par Grincheux et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Pourquoi Marie veut elle se rapprocher autant de moi alors que vous me haïssez tant? Je veux des réponses, maintenant!

Régina s'est rapprochée de Beth tout au long de sa tirade obligeant la jeune brune à se coller contre le mur de la cellule. Beth regarde ses mains, mais en entendant Régina crier le mot maintenant, elle relève la tête et fixe la mairesse dans les yeux qui recule de deux pas en voyant la haine dans les yeux de Beth.

-Quand nous sommes arrivé à Storybrook après votre malédiction, je n'avais que 12 ans, bien que j'avais un corps de femme adulte, celui qui est devant vos yeux. je devais gérer Toulouse et Marie. Je n'avais plus de parents par votre faute, mais je me suis dis que je pouvais peut être trouver de l'aide. Mon père vous aimais tellement que j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous, cependant ma mère vous craignais et c'est pour cela que je suis venu sous forme de chat. J'avais confiance en vous, mais il y a eu l'affaire de Greg Mendell et de son père et j'ai pris peur. C'est ce jour que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais compter que sur moi et que je vous ai détester. Et j'ai également compris que même si mon père vous aimait tellement c'est parce qu'il était trop bon. Vous l'aviez détruit avant même de lui écraser le coeur pour atteindre votre but en venant ici.

Régina se laisse tomber sur son lit, elle comprend enfin ce que Marie a voulu lui dire au commissariat. Il y a une photo de David et Emma sur le tableau d'affichage dans le bureau et quand Marie lui a montré Henri, elle voulait parler de Henri sénior son père et non pas de Henri son fils. Voilà pourquoi Henri Sénior allait si souvent voir le Duc Alexandre, alors que ce dernier était mort, mais ça Régina ne le savait pas. Henri Sénior n'allait pas voir le Duc, mais Duchesse et ses enfants, ses propres enfants. Régina regarde Beth et lui fonce dessus afin de la plaquer contre le mur.

-Vous mentez! crie Régina en mettant ses mains autour du cou de Beth. Mon père ne m'aurait jamais fait ça sans rien ne me dire.

-Je ne mens pas, dit Beth en repoussant Régina brutalement. C'est pour ça que ma mère ne voulait pas que papa ne vous parle de nous, car vous nous auriez tuer sans aucun scrupule.

-Non, souffle Régina.

-Vous allez me dire que vous n'auriez jamais séparer un parent de ses enfants, pourtant vous l'avez déjà fait avec Greg Mendell et vous allez le refaire avec Zelena et son bébé. Si vous aviez changé, comme veut me le faire croire Marie, vous devriez pourvoir avoir une conversation civilisé avec Zelena pour parler ensemble du futur de l'enfant et pour le bien du bébé.

-Vous ne connaissez pas ma vie, dit sèchement Régina.

-Parce que vous connaissez la mienne peut être? demande Beth. Même si vous l'avez pas mal détruit comme vous avez détruit notre père. Des fois je me demande si notre père ne restait pas à vos côtés sachant qu'un jour au l'autre vous mettriez fin à ses souffrances dont vous étiez l'unique source.

-Taisez vous! hurle Régina puis elle se couche dans son lit et chuchote. Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

-Bien, à vos ordres votre majesté, dit Beth en s'installant elle même dans sa propre couchette.

Régina se tourne face au mur pour ne pas être vu de Beth. Elle laisse ses larmes couler, elle a tellement mal dans la poitrine et dans son ventre. Elle comprend pourquoi Beth ne l'aime pas et elle souffre de cette distance, car même si Beth est aussi froide avec elle, c'est sa petite soeur au même titre que Marie et Toulouse est son petit frère et ses trois personnes qui était de total inconnu il y a peu de temps encore, sont le seul lien qui la rapproche de son père. Henri était le seul homme a l'avoir aimé quoiqu'elle dise ou fasse.

Régina pleure pendant une bonne heure avant de s'endormir, la fatigue l'emporte et la mairesse prend ce sommeil comme une porte de secours à son malheur.

...

Quand Régina se réveille, elle n'ose pas se retourner pour voir encore une fois le regarde de reproche de Beth. Puis elle entend des pas venant de l'entrée de la grotte, elle soupire en pensant qu'elle ne pourra rien avaler et surtout pas les sandwich rassi de Whale.

-Où est elle? demande Whale de l'autre côté de la grille.

Régina se redresse rapidement en regardant l'autre couchette vide, Régina ressent un grand vide en elle en comprenant que Beth à dû se transformer en chat et l'a abandonné pendant qu'elle dormait.

-Régina, je vous parle! crie Whale ce qui fait sursauter Régina.

-Je ne sais pas où elle est parti, répond Régina sans aucune volonté.

-C'est impossible, soupire Whale en posant le plateau sur le sol.

Le docteur marche de long en large en marmonnant tout seul en se demandant comment Zelena va réagir en apprenant qu'il a laisser s'enfuir l'une des prisonnière. Régina sert ses genoux contre sa poitrine et pose sa tête dessus. Elle n'a plus aucun espoir, tout le monde la laisse tomber. Elle sent ses larmes naitre dans ses yeux, quand elle entend un bruit sourd et elle relève sa tête, elle relève la tête et a juste le temps de voir Whale s'écrouler sur le sol avec Beth derrière lui tenant un gros baton dans ses mains. Beth s'agenouille à côté du docteur et lui fait les poches pour retirer le portable de se dernier et prendre une clef pour ouvrir la cellule puis elle tire par les pieds Whale avant de lui retirer son arme. Enfin elle regarde Régina et lui fait un signe de tête en direction de la sortie.

Pendant ce temps à la mairie, les membres de la famille charming sont regroupé dans le bureau de Régina avec Robin et la fausse Régina, qui n'est d'autre que Zelena. Ils se préparent à sortir une nouvelle fois pour retrouver Zelena sans se douter qu'elle est en face d'eux.

-Maman, on a un problème, dit Henri en entrant dans le bureau avec Marie et Toulouse.

-Quoi? demande Emma.

-Marie est inquiète, car Beth n'est toujours pas rentrée à la maison et je dois avoué que je suis tout aussi inquiet, répond Toulouse. Cela fait 48 heures que nous n'avons pas de nouvelle et elle n'a jamais fait ça avant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne doit pas être bien loin, répond Zelena puis Marie la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Marie? il y a un problème? demande Toulouse en sentant Marie lui serrer la main.

-Pourquoi regardes tu Régina ainsi? demande Snow en voyant de la peur dans les yeux de l'enfant.

Snow s'accroupit devant l'enfant qui la regarde paniquée, puis snow se retourne en entendant un cri de douleur derrière elle. Snow, comme toutes les autres personnes se trouvant dans la salle, est surprise de voir Beth avec la main dans le ventre de Régina mais elle est encore plus surprise en voyant une deuxième Régina. La deuxième régina se rapproche des deux femme et dit à la première Régina.

-Ton poignet.

Zelena lève la main au niveau du visage de sa soeur qui lui met son bracelet, ce qui oblige Zelena a reprendre sa vrai forme.

-Je croyais que tu avais compris au pique nique , dit Beth à Zelena qui commence a avoir des larmes dans les yeux.

-Beth arrêtes, dit Régina en posant sa main sur le bras de la brune. Elle n'est plus un danger pour personne et elle a compris.

J'espère, dit Beth en retirant sa main du ventre de la rousse puis elle va vers Toulouse et Marie qu'elle prend dans ses bras.

-Où étais tu? demande Toulouse.

-Zelena s'est associé à Whale et ils nous ont enfermé, Régina et moi, dans une cellule pendant ces dernières 48 heures. Maintenant je vais rentrer à la maison pour prendre une douche et dormir pendant au moins 24 heures.

-On est soulagé de te voir en bonne santé, dit Toulouse en lâchant sa soeur comme Marie.

-Beth attends, dit Régina en attrapant Beth par le bras. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit toi ou bien Marie ou Toulouse, saches que je suis présente. Je n'ai pas été une très bonne grande soeur pour vous, mais je sais que je peux le devenir.

-Grande soeur? chuchote Emma et Henri en même temps.

-Marie et Toulouse ont déjà une grande soeur et c'est moi. Quant à moi, il est trop tard pour ça, répond Beth en retirant doucement son bras de l'emprise de Régina.

Beth quitte la mairie et Régina soupire en se retournant pour voir tout le monde la regarder avec un air d'incompréhension. Etant donné que Zelena n'est plus un problème, elle décide de raconter toute l'histoire au personne se trouvant dans la mairie: les 48 heures passées dans la cellule avec Beth, ainsi que sa découverte sur son lien familiale avec les trois frère et soeurs, qui sont également les enfants d'Henri sénior.

Zelena reste silencieuse pendant tout le récit et elle ressent un pincement au coeur assez étrange. Quand elle est de retour dans sa cellule a l'hopital, elle se demande ce que signifie ce pincement, serait ce de la jalousie? Sûrement, Zelena est jalouse que Régina est d'autres frère et soeurs qui ont vraiment l'air de l'apprécier après ce qu'elle a fait. Et même si elle dit le contraire, Beth apprécie aussi Régina, Zelena l'a bien remarquer en les observant toutes les deux pendant le pique nique avant qu'elle n'ordonne à Grincheux d'attaquer Régina.

 **Et voilà, j'espère que la révélation de la nouvelle famille de Régina vous a plu. Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapitre 6**

 **Voila la suite**

Cela fait deux jours que Zelena est de retour dans sa cellule d'hôpital, elle caresse doucement son ventre. La dernière echographie a montrer que son enfant va très bien, elle soupire quand elle entend un trousseau de clef de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Bonjour soeurette, dit Zelena en voyant Régina entrer dans sa cellule. Tu es seule?

-Oui, répond Régina.

-Tu viens te venger de ce que je t'ai fait subir? demande Zelena en regardant Régina refermer la porte derrière elle.

-Non, répond Régina en s'asseyant sur le lit en face de sa soeur.

-Non?

-Je viens te proposer un marché, dit Régina en sortant une petite fiole.

-Et quel est ce marché? demande Zelena.

-Si tu bois cette potion tu perdras tes pouvoirs et tu pourras sortir d'ici, dit Régina.

-Bien sûr, soupire Zelena. Et où devrais je allé?

-Il y a une petite maison pas loin de mon manoir, tu pourras t'y installer avec ton enfant après sa naissance, explique Régina alors que Zelena la regarde avec de gros yeux. J'ai discuter avec Robin et nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que ton enfant a le droit de vivre avec sa mère, donc nous pensons qu'une garde partagé avec toi serai le mieux pour l'enfant. Cependant, je ne veux pas te laisser en liberté avec tes pouvoirs, ce serai trop dangereux pour la ville et surtout pour moi.

-Tu rigoles, soupire Zelena. Bientôt tu vas me remercier de t'avoir enfermé dans une cellule au fond de la grotte.

-Oui, dit régina alors que Zelena reste bouche bée. Je n'ai pas tout raconter aux autres, mais je vais te dire un truc Zelena. Pendant notre captivité, Beth et moi nous nous sommes disputées et elle m'a rappelé que contrairement à toi, j'ai eu un père aimant et que je ne pouvais pas détruire un enfant en le séparant d'un de ses parents. Je l'ai déjà fait dans le passé et cela a failli détruire la ville et Henri a failli mourir. Je ne veux pas qu'un jour ton enfant fasse la même chose que Greg, si tu refuse de boire cette potion et de garder à vie ton bracelet, au cas où, tu resteras ici jusqu'à ton accouchement et après. Et j'expliquerai à ton enfant, pourquoi tu a préféré la magie plutôt que lui.

-Je pourrais toujours fuir la ville, dit Zelena.

-Et je te retrouverai avec l'aide d'Emma et je te ramènerai de force ici où tu finiras des jours en prison, sauf si tu souhaite quitté la ville sans ton enfant, là je te lasserai partir bien évidemment, dit Régina.

-Tu es démoniaque, soupire Zelena.

-Je te laisse le choix, dit régina avant de se lever pour sortir de la prison de sa soeur en lui laissant la fiole sur le lit.

Pendant ce temps, derrière le refuge, dans le maison de Beth, Snow se gare devant la maison avec David et Neal.

-Tu es sûre de toi mon amour? demande David en coupant le contact.

-Oui, il faut que je parles à cette femme, je veux comprendre pourquoi elle ne veut pas aider Régina, répond Snow en descendant de la voiture avec David avant de prendre Neal dans ses bras pour se diriger vers la maison de Beth.

Snow soupire un grand coup en levant la main pour frapper à la porte, mais cette dernière s'ouvre avant même que la main de Snow ne la touche.

-Entrez, dit Beth en laissant la place pour que David et Snow entre dans la maison.

Snow regarde rapidement autour d'elle, il y a un petit salon avec une cuisine, ainsi d'un couloir avec plusieurs portes qui doivent mené au chambres et à la salle d'eau.

-Puis je vous servir une tasse de thé? demande Beth alors que David et Snow retirent leur manteau.

-S'il vous plait, répond Snow en s'asseyant à la table du salon.

-Pourquoi êtes vous là? demande Beth en préparant le thé.

-Vous ne le savez pas? demande David. Pourtant vous saviez que nous viendrions.

-Je ne savais pas que vous viendriez, mais votre voiture fait un bruit d'enfer et je vous ai entendu arrivé, c'est différent, répond Beth.

-Je voudrais savoir pourtant vous ne voulez pas aider Régina, c'est votre soeur pourtant, dit Snow.

-Pour aider Régina, je devrais utiliser de la magie, blanche certes, mais de la magie qu'en même et toute magie a un prix, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir, dit Beth en regardant snow et David tour à tour.

-Et quel serai le prix? demande Snow.

-Un prix que je serai la seule à devoir payer, répond Beth. Et même si Régina est ma soeur et qu'elle a changé en devenant gentille, je ne suis pas prête à payer ce prix. J'espère que je suis claire sur ce point.

-Très clair, Snow tu as ta réponse, nous pouvons partir maintenant, dit David en se levant.

-Et personne d'autre ne pourrais payer ce prix? demande Snow.

-Hélas, non, répond Beth qui a vraiment l'air d'être triste.

Beth raccompagne ses invités à la porte, mais avant qu'elle n'est le temps de fermer la porte un violent tremblement de terre second la maison ainsi que toute la ville.

Snow et David se dépêchent de rentrer à Storybrook, afin de connaitre la source de ce tremblement de terre. Régina affirme que ce ne peut pas être Zelena car cette dernière à décider de boire la potion et de renoncer à ses pouvoirs. Zelena ne peut pas être la source de ce tremblement de terre, car Zelena est en train de dormir et elle dormira encore un petit moment à cause de la potion qu'elle a bu.

...

Une semaine se passe sans qu'il n'y ai de problème. Régina déjeune tranquillement avec Robin et Roland au Granny quand Beth, Marie et Toulouse entrent dans le restaurant. Le trio s'installe à une table près de la fenêtre, Granny leur sert leur thé glacé avant de prendre leur commande. Régina regarde le trio et ne fait plus attention à ce qui se passe à sa table.

-Régina tu es ok pour cette après midi? demande Robin un peu plus fort ce qui attire l'attention de Beth.

Quand Régina croise le regard de Beth, elle détourne le regard pour regarder Robin.

-Quoi? demande Régina.

-Je te demandais si tu était d'accord pour que j'aille faire quelques travaux dans la maison pour Zelena, elle voudrais changer la couleur de la chambre du bébé, dit Robin en prenant la main de Régina.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas encore avec la chambre du bébé? demande Régina un peu énervée. J'ai moi même choisit la couleur.

-Régina, comprend la, elle veut choisir elle même la couleur, dit Robin.

-Bien, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut dans sa maison, soupire Régina puis son regard retombe sur la table de ses frère et soeurs.

-Tu peux aller leur dire bonjour, dit Robin alors que Roland fini son assiette de frite.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de les déranger, dit Régina en regardant de nouveau Robin.

-Tu ne veux pas les déranger ou tu a peur que Beth d'envoie balader? demande Robin.

-Si on te demande, réponds que tu ne le sais pas, dit Régina. Je vais vous laisser, bonne chance pour ta peinture avec l'autre sorcière.

-Régina attends, dit Robin alors que Régina quitte le restaurant.

Régina salut Snow qui entre dans le restaurant avec son marie et son bébé, puis elle traverse la rue. Elle a un pincement au coeur en voyant Marie et Toulouse saluer le couple. Régina est triste car Marie ne vient plus la voir et elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle est sûre que ce n'est pas à cause de Beth, cette dernière ne la regarde plus comme si elle était un monstre.

-Régina, ça va? demande Emma en arrivant à la hauteur de la mairesse avec Henri.

-Oui, ment Régina.

-Vous voulez en parler? demande Emma en remarquant le trio dans le restaurant.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais à vous dire, répond Régina.

-Allons marcher tous les trois, peut être que tu trouveras tes mots pendant la promenade, propose Henri.

-Pourquoi pas, répond Régina.

Les mères et le fils s'éloignent du restaurant sans voir qu'un homme observe également le restaurant.

...

David se réveille sur un sol froid. Il a la bouche pâteuse. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux et aperçoit non loin de lui Beth qui se réveille aussi.

-Où sommes nous? demande Beth en se frottant les yeux.

-On dirait une piscine, répond David.

-Comment sommes nous arrivé là? demande Beth.

-Je peux peut être répondre à cette question, dit une voix d'homme sur le bord de la piscine.

-Edgar? demande Beth.

-Qui est ce? demande David.

-Le terrain qu'à donnée le Duc Alexandre à ma mère devait revenir à Edgar, avant qu'il n'essaye de tuer mon grand père, explique rapidement Beth. Tout le monde croyait qu'il était mort.

-Et comme tu peux le voir, je suis en vie, répond le fameux Edgar. Je ne peux plus me venger sur ta mère car elle est morte, mais rien ne m'empêche de me venger sur toi et tes frère et soeur.

-Où sont ils? demande Beth.

-Rassures toi, ils ne sont pas loin, répond Edgar en montrant le plafond où Beth aperçoit deux prison.

Dans l'une des prison il y a Marie et Toulouse et dans la seconde il y a Snow qui tient son bébé. Beth, comme David, remarque que Toulouse et Snow parlent mais elle ne les entend pas.

-Un maléfice de silence, dit Edgar en comprenant le doute dans les yeux de Beth.

-Pourquoi nous retenir prisonnier? demande David après avoir remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune issue possible pour sortir de la piscine vide.

-Pour un jeu, répond Edgar et il jette deux épée. La règle est simple, vous vous battez en duel et celui qui perd verra la cage contenant sa famille tomber au fond de la piscine et vu la hauteur je ne donne pas cher de leur peau.

-Et si nous refusons de jouer à ton petit jeu? demande Beth.

-Les deux cages tomberont, répond Edgar.

-Je suis désolé David, dit Beth en prenant l'une des épées. Je ne peux pas les abandonner.

-Je vous comprend, répond David en prenant l'autre épée. Mais comprenez que je ferais tout pour ma famille.

-Parfait, dit Beth.

Puis un combat acharné commence entre les deux combattants, sous les yeux inquiet de leur familles respective. Les deux combattants se battent avec rage en enchainant esquive et attaque. Beth arrive à blesser David au niveau de son torse et David blesse également Beth en haut du bras gauche. Cependant Beth est plus rapide que David et elle arrive à le désarmer, elle passe son épée sous la gorge de David. Ce dernier fixe Beth dans les yeux et il a peur, pas pour lui mais pour sa femme et son fils, il est certain que Beth fera tout pour sauver son petit frère et sa soeur, elle l'a déjà prouver plus d'une fois.

-Tues le! crie Edgar.

Puis David voit Beth lever les yeux pour regarder la prison où se trouve Marie et Toulouse et il arrive a lire sur les lèvres de Beth que cette dernière demande pardon à son frère et sa soeur qui acquiesce en se serrant l'un à l'autre. Puis Beth laisse tomber son épée.

-Je ne peux pas tuer David et laissez mourir Snow et Neal, dit Beth alors que David remarque des larmes naissantes dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière.

-Beth, soupire David. Merci.

-Tu ne joue pas le jeu, dit Edgar.

-Ton jeu est bien trop cruel pour que j'y participe, dit Beth puis elle inspire un grand coup. Puis je te dire une dernière chose avant de mourir?

-Quoi? demande Edgar énervé.

-Quand tu captures une famille, ne laisses pas des membres derrière toi, répond Beth.

-Quoi? demande Edgar puis il se retourne et a juste le temps de se protéger d'une boule de feu.

Régina et Emma sont derrière Edgar, Emma se concentre sur les cages et arrivent à les faire descendre doucement alors que Régina prépare une autre boule de feu pour l'envoyer sur Edgar qui disparait avant que la mairesse ne puisse l'attaquer.

-C'était qui lui? demande Emma en ouvrant la cage où se trouve sa mère.

-Un méchant, répond David qui vient de monter à l'échelle que Régina vient de faire apparaître.

-Mon dieu, David, tu vas bien? demande Snow en s'approchant de son mari pour regarder sa blessure.

-Rassures toi c'est superficiel, répond David en prenant la main de sa femme. Comment vous nous avez trouver?

-Nous étions en train de marcher quand nous avons croiser les nains qui nous ont dit que le bouclier autour de la ville avait disparut, explique Emma. Nous avons compris que le tremblement de terre venait de là. Nous avons décidé de venir vous retrouver au restaurant, mais quand nous sommes arrivé, nous avons vu tout le monde en train de se réveiller.

-Robin nous a dit qu'un homme était entrer dans le restaurant et qu'il avait endormi tout le monde, nous avons demandé si il ne manquait personne et Granny nous a dit que vous six, vous aviez disparut, répond Régina en ouvrant la prison de Toulouse et Marie. J'ai utilisé la couverture de Marie pour vous retrouver. Beth tu saignes.

-Ce n'est rien, répond Beth qui vient de remonter au bord de la piscine.

-Vous vous êtes pas loupé tous les deux, dit Toulouse en regardant la blessure de sa soeur.

-Vous vous êtes battu? demande Emma en regardant tour à tour Beth et David.

-C'était ça où voir ta mère faire une chute de plusieurs mètres de haut, répond David.

-Allons vous soigner, on reparlera de ça plus tard, dit Emma.

Beth et David vous a l'hopital pour se faire faire des points de suture accompagné de leur famille respective. Emma arrive à la chambre de ses parents quand elle les entend parler.

-Elle t'aurais tué si Emma et Régina ne seraient pas arrivé, dit Snow.

-Non, elle n'a senti leur odeur qu'après avoir abandonner le combat, dit David. Tu étais trop haut pour le voir, mais elle a demandé pardon à son frère et sa soeur avant de lâcher son épée et la tristesse dans ses yeux était réelle. Crois moi Snow, cette femme est plus gentille qu'on ne le croit.

-Si tu le dis, répond Snow. Je te crois, elle nous a prouver plus d'une fois qu'elle valait la peine de lui faire confiance.

-Prêt? demande Emma en entrant dans la chambre avec un grand sourire.

La famille Charming arrive dans le hall quand ils entendent une dispute. Lorsqu'ils s'approchent, Emma ne peut pas s'empêcher de levé les yeux au ciel en voyant que c'est Beth et Régina qui se dispute encore.

-Nous ne viendrons pas vivre dans ton manoir, dit Beth.

-Mais ta maison est bien trop éloigné de la ville et vous êtes en danger, répond Régina. Sans oublier que ce Edgar en veut personnellement à ta mère et sa rogéniture, dont Toulouse et Marie, et toi aussi.

-Je peux nous défendre, répond Beth alors que les Charming s'approchent d'elles.

-Comme aujourd'hui? demande Régina pendant que Emma remarque que Marie et Toulouse en ont marre de voir leur deux grandes soeurs se disputer.

-Il nous a eu par surprise, mais maintenant que je sais qu'il est là, je ferai attention, dit Beth en levant la voix.

-Et quand tu dormiras? demande Régina qui élève aussi la voix.

-Je... commence Beth.

-Stop! crie Snow qui est la première a craqué. Beth, Marie et Toulouse pourrais s'installer en ville, l'appartement en dessous du notre est vide. Ils ne seraient plus loin de la ville et ils ne seraient pas obligé d'aller vivre chez Régina.

-Maman tu es la meilleure, dit Emma en prenant rapidement sa mère dans les bras.

-Alors qu'en dîtes vous? demande David à Beth et Régina.

-Moi ça me va, répond Régina puis elle regarde Beth en levant un sourcil.

-C'est une bonne idée, répond Beth puis elle regarde Toulouse et Marie. Vous en pensez quoi?

-Il est vrai que vivre en ville serai plus pratique et plus sûr vis à vis d'Edgar, répond Toulouse alors que Marie lève les deux pouces vers le ciel.

-Allons récupérer nos affaires à la maison, dit Beth.

-JE vais vous donner un coup de main, dit David avant Régina pour éviter une énième dispute.

L'emménagement du trio dans le petit appartement se fait rapidement dans l'après midi. Régina n'a pas aussi proposer son aide et elle a préféré passé la fin de l'après midi chez Zelena avec Robin pour l'aider à repeindre la chambre de sa future nièce. Bien que Zelena reste distante avec Régina, cette dernière ressent le moins de haine dans le regard de sa grande soeur. Elle se surprend même quand elles s'échangent un sourire toutes les deux en fin de journée pour se dire au revoir.

 **Voilà, je sais que je chapitre un peu long mais je voulais absolument vous présenté le nouveau méchant.**

 **Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7  
**

 **Et voilà la suite.**

Cela fait plusieurs jours que Edgar est apparut en ville, cependant personne ne sait comment il a réussi à détruire le bouclier, puisque selon les souvenirs de Beth et les découverte de Belle dans ses livres, Edgar n'a jamais eu de pouvoir magique. Néanmoins Belle pense que Edgar aurait pu obtenir des pouvoirs en fessant appelle à des forces obscur et seul Rumple pourrait leur parler de cette solution, cependant il est toujours dans le coma.

-On ne peut rien faire pour réveiller Rumple? demande Beth dans le restaurant de Granny.

-On n'a rien trouvé avec l'apprentie et avec la fée Bleue, mais nous continuons à chercher, répond Belle qui est assise à la même table que Beth ainsi que Marie et Toulouse.

Marie fait quelque geste en direction de sa soeur.

-Marie a raison, dit Toulouse.

-Qui a t il? demande Belle comprenant que la jeune fille a peut être trouver une solution pour réveiller Rumple.

-Notre mère était une grande magicienne de magie blanche, répond Beth. Elle tenait plusieurs journaux où elle y écrivait toutes ses découverte, Marie propose que nous pourrions y jeter un coup d'oeil. Mais il faudrait que nous connaissions le sort utilisé par l'apprentie.

-Bien sûr, il doit aller à l'église pour discuter de ça avec la fée bleue, je pourrais le prévenir de votre arrivée, propose Belle.

-Pourquoi pas, nous pourrions même lui confier les livres de notre mère, dit Toulouse.

-Bien allons les chercher alors, dit Beth.

-Au revoir Belle, dit Toulouse en suivant ses deux soeurs à l'extérieur du restaurant.

Belle soupire de soulagement en pensant que Rumple va enfin se réveiller et qu'elle pourra enfin lui parler comme avant, même si elle craint qu'il ne soit redevenu l'homme lâche qu'il était avant de devenir le ténébreux.

En début de soirée, Zelena s'installe dans son salon devant la cheminée éteins. Elle fait un rapide mouvement de la main pour allumer le feu mais elle soupire d'énervement quand elle se rappelle qu'elle n'a plus de pouvoirs. Quand elle entend quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, elle se lève en caressant son ventre qui s'est légèrement arrondi. Lorsque Zelena ouvre la porte, elle est surprise de voir Beth, Marie et Toulouse de l'autre côté de la porte, ainsi que de gros nuages annonçant une tempête alors que la journée à été ensoleillée.

-Que me vaut votre présence? demande Zelena en laissant entrer les trois frères et soeurs plus pour fermer la porte et empêcher le froid de rentrer.

-Nous venons vous aider pour votre accouchement, répond Beth en retirant son manteau.

-Mais j'ai encore plusieurs semaine avant que cela n'arrive, dit Zelena.

-Ou pas, répond Toulouse.

-Pardon? demande Zelena soudain paniqué.

-En cherchant une solution pour réveiller Rumple, nous avons découvert comment Edgar avait des pouvoirs et comme il a dû en utiliser pas mal pour détruire le bouclier nous pensons, enfin Marie plus que nous deux, dit Beth en se montrant elle et son frère. Qu'il va devoir les renouveler.

-Et comment fait il cela? demande Zelena.

-En buvant le sang d'un nouveau né dans les minutes qui suive sa naissance et je pense qu'il va réussir à accélérer votre grossesse pour atteindre son but, dit Beth. Il peut le faire et il va le faire car il en a besoin maintenant qu'il a vu que plusieurs personnes avaient des pouvoirs dans cette ville et comme vous êtes la seule à être enceinte nous sommes venu vous assister et vous protéger pour la nuit.

-Et pourquoi pensez vous que ça va arriver ce soir? demande Zelena.

-La tempête, répond Toulouse en montrant la fenêtre où Zelena voit les arbres pencher à cause du vent.

-Moi aussi je déteste leur donner raison, dit Beth en voyant le regard surpris de Zelena qui comprend ce changement brusque du temps. Toulouse met en place les cristaux, Marie fait un feu et fait chauffer de l'eau.

-Attendez, il serai préférable que nous allions à l'hôpital, dit Zelena un peu paniquée.

-Où Edgar doit déjà vous attendre et sans vous faire peur je crois qu'il est trop tard, dit Beth en pointant son doigt sur Zelena.

Zelena baisse les yeux et voit son ventre s'arrondir à vu d'oeil avant de ressentir une violente douleur dans le bas ventre. Beth se précipite sur elle pour l'aider à s'allonger sur le canapé et pour l'aider à se préparer pour l'accouchement, alors que Toulouse revient et va vers la cheminé pour s'occuper du feu pendant que Marie place une marmite d'eau au dessus.

-J'ai des plaque électrique, soupire Zelena puis la lumière vacille avant de s'éteindre.

-Pas utilisable avec ce temps, répond Beth en regardant les ampoules éteintes.

-Vous avez déjà fait ce genre de chose? demande Zelena.

-Plusieurs fois avec des animaux, répond Beth.

-Et avec des êtres humains? demande Zelena de plus en plus paniquée.

-Une fois, pour la naissance de Marie, j'ai aidé ma mère, répond Beth. Sur ce coup là il va falloir me faire confiance.

-Pourquoi m'aidez vous? demande Zelena.

-Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas? la questionne Beth avant de lui sourire.

-Merci, dit Zelena avant de hurler de douleur.

-Les contractions ont l'air d'être proches, dit Toulouse. Voulez vous que nous prévenions quelqu'un?

-Non, dit Zelena. Je ne veux pas partager ce moment avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais Régina va nous en vouloir, dit Toulouse.

-De toute manière il est trop tard, tu as placé les joyau pour empêcher la magie de faire effet dans cette maison et c'est beaucoup trop dangereux qu'elle vienne ici par ce temps, dit Beth puis elle sourit à Zelena qui se détend un peu avant de hurler une nouvelle fois. Toulouse reste devant la porte avec ton arc, si quelqu'un franchit la porte, tires.

-Sur n'importe qui? demande Toulouse avec une pointe d'humour.

-Non, de toute manière Edgar apparaitra sous son vrai visage, dit Beth. Maintenant Zelena c'est à vous de jouer.

Marie se rapproche de Zelena et lui prend la main en lui caressant doucement la tête et Zelena, à sa plus grande surprise, se sent apaisé par la présence des trois frère et soeurs. Elle comprend enfin pourquoi Régina recherche tant leur présence et aussi que Beth est une grande ennemi, mais elle peut aussi être une parfaite amie si on lui donne sa chance.

Pendant ce temps, Régina tourne en rond dans l'appartement des Charming, elle était juste venu récupérer Henri avec Robin et Roland quand la tempête c'est levé et que Snow lui a proposé de rester le temps que la tempête se calme.

-Régina vous pourriez vous asseoir, vous me donnez la nausée à tourner comme un lion en cage, dit David assis sur le canapé avec Henri, Robin et Roland.

-Je suis inquiète, dit Régina en regardant méchamment David.

-Pourquoi? demande Snow en revenant de la cuisine avec Emma et Hook.

-Marie ne répond à aucun de mes message, dit Régina. Et cela m'inquiète.

-Il y a une coupure de courant, répond Henri. Elle ne capte pas où elle est peut être.

-Et où est elle? demande Régina. Leur appartement est vide et Snow dit qu'elle les a vu partir ce matin et ils ne sont pas rentrés. Est ce que Edgar aurait pu les capturer? Il faut partir à leur recherche.

-Maman calmes toi, dit Henri. Partir par ce temps te mettrai en danger et tu n'arriverais à rien.

-Henri a raison, dit Emma. Ils vont vous répondre, soyez patiente.

-Mais... dit régina cependant elle se tait quand elle reçoit un message de Marie. C'est elle.

-Et que dit elle? demande Snow.

-Qu'elle est avec Toulouse et Beth et qu'ils sont a l'abri, elle s'excuse de ne pas m'avoir répondu plus tôt car elle est très occupé.

-Occupé à quoi? demande Henri.

-Je les ai vu discuter avec Belle au Granny ce midi, je crois qu'il devait allé voir l'apprenti pour lui parler du crocodile, dit Hook.

-Et vous ne nous le dîtes que maintenant? demande Régina énervée.

-Désolé, je viens juste de m'en souvenir.

-Espèce d'idiot, soupire Régina en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

La tempête dure une bonne heure et quand elle se calme, l'électricité revient dans la ville. Régina se dépêche d'enfiler son manteau pour foncer à l'église pour retrouver Marie avec Emma, cependant quand elle entre dans l'église elle ne voit que Blue et l'apprentie qui sont en train de lire des cahiers.

-Régina? Emma? que faites vous là? demande la fée bleu.

-Nous cherchons Beth, Toulouse et Marie, ils sont déjà parti? demande Régina.

-Oui, ils sont parti avant que la tempête ne se lève, dit Blue.

-Avant la tempête? demande Emma.

-Oui, Beth a dit qu'ils nous laissaient les livres de leur mère car ils avaient quelque chose d'urgent à faire, dit Blue.

-Et vous ne savez pas quoi? demande Régina alors que Robin arrive dans l'église avec Roland.

-Non, répond l'apprenti puis le téléphone de Robin sonne.

-Qui est ce? demande Régina.

-C'est Zelena, elle veut que je viennes chez elle, c'est urgent, répond Robin.

-Il y a de la peinture sur la moquette de la chambre, soupire Régina.

-Non, mais elle dit que tes frère et soeurs sont avec elle, dit Robin en montrant le message à Régina.

-Merci, dit Emma en suivant Régina et Robin hors de l'église.

Quand Régina arrive devant la porte de sa soeur, elle frappe à la porte et est surprise de voir Toulouse blanc comme un linge lui ouvrir la porte.

-Vite entrez, dit Toulouse en laissant passer les quatre personnes.

-Que ce passe t il ici? demande Régina puis elle entend des gazouillis de bébé.

Elle est surprise, quand elle entre dans le salon et qu'elle voit Zelena bercer tendrement un bébé, son bébé. Robin s'approche de Zelena avec Roland pour voir sa fille de plus près.

-C'est quoi ce bordel? demande Emma.

-Edgar voulait un bébé pour renforcer ses pouvoirs, donc il a accélérer la grossesse de Zelena, pas de pot pour lui, nous avons fait le nécessaire pour qu'il n'obtienne pas le bébé, dit Beth dans le dos des deux femmes.

-Et pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit? demande Régina en fessant face à la brune sans cacher son agacement.

-Pour plusieurs raison, Zelena me l'a demandé, il y avait la tempête et Toulouse a placer des cristaux pour empêcher la magie de faire effet dans cette maison, donc pas de téléportation, dit Beth.

-Mais j'aurais aimé être présente, insiste Régina.

-Mais pas Zelena, répond Beth en enfilant son manteau.

-Tu préfères lui faire plaisir à elle plutot qu'à moi? demande Régina.

-J'ai préférer faire plaisir à une femme enceinte qui était en train de souffrir le martyre, maintenant si voir Robin heureux de voir sa fille t'énerve, ne te défoules pas sur moi, ok? chuchote Beth pour qu'il n'y ai que Régina et Emma qui se trouve à côté de la mairesse ne puisse l'entendre. Marie, Toulouse on s'en va.

-Ok, dit Toulouse alors que Marie fait un signe de la main à Zelena pour lui dire au revoir. Au revoir Zelena.

-Au revoir et merci encore, dit Zelena.

-Merci, dit Robin en regardant les trois frère et soeurs tour à tour.

-De rien, bonne soirée, dit Beth en sortant de la maison.

-Désolé, dit Toulouse pour traduire les gestes de Marie pour Régina. On ne pouvait pas faire autrement, Edgar ne nous a pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour réagir et on a paré au plus urgent. On se voit plus tard, au revoir Régina.

-Au revoir, dit Régina en regardant Marie et Toulouse quitter la maison avec Beth.

Régina se retourne et voit Robin bercer sa fille avec beaucoup de tendresse et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de jalousie, cependant elle se force à sourire quand Robin lui montre son enfant. Quand Régina lève les yeux, elle voit que Zelena à l'air épuisée mais heureuse et apaisée. Régina lui propose de l'aider pour se mettre au lit et Zelena accepte son aide et elle l'invite même a passé la nuit chez elle pour l'aider avec le bébé pour sa première nuit. Il y a deux chambre d'amis, une pour Roland et une seconde pour Régina et Robin qui acceptent tout de suite la proposition de Zelena.

Quand Zelena s'allonge dans son lit avec l'aide de sa soeur pendant que Robin s'occupe de sa fille, elle attrape le bras de Régina.

-Tu devrais faire confiance à Beth, dit Zelena. C'est elle qui m'a convaincu de prévenir Robin pour la naissance. Elle n'est pas méchante, juste blessé comme toi et moi, alors soit indulgente avec elle et surtout patiente.

-J'essayerais, soupire Régina puis elle quitte la chambre de sa soeur.

Pourquoi tout le monde fait confiance aussi rapidement à Beth alors qu'elle est aussi froide qu'un iceberg et qu'elle est très sauvage et distante avec toot le monde. Régina va prendre une douche en se demandant si elle ne devrait pas essayer d'apprendre à connaitre Beth comme Marie a appris à la connaitre?

 **Voila fin de ce chapitre, c'est bientôt la fin de la fiction, je ne pense pas dépasser 10 chapitre. Merci de suivre cette fiction.**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapitre 8**

 **Voila la suite, je dois vous prévenir que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Merci de suivre cette fiction, même si vous êtes peu nombreux ça me touche, merci.**

Régina se promène dans les rues de Storybrook pour faire du lèche vitrine, il faut qu'elle se vide la tête car depuis la naissance de sa fille, Robin passe la plupart de son temps chez Zelena qui a décidé d'allaiter sa fille pour la garder le plus longtemps possible avec elle. Régina entre dans un magasin d'habit et regarde les différents habits, même si elle n'a pas besoin de nouveaux vêtements.

-Tu cherches ceci peut être? demande une voix alors que quelqu'un met un article sous ses yeux.

-Bonjour Beth, dit Régina en voyant sa soeur. Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Un tire lait, répond Beth. Cela permet à la mère de tirer son lait pour permettre à une autre personne de nourrir l'enfant en son absence.

-Merci, dit Régina en prenant l'article. Mais je croyais que tu étais du coté de Zelena?

-Je suis du côté de la justice et tu as passé un marché honnête avec Zelena qui ne respecte pas ce marché, dit Beth. Avec ce petit objet, Robin pourra sortir avec sa fille sans que Zelena ne soit avec eux, et avec toi aussi.

-Merci, dit Régina en se dirigeant vers la caisse accompagnée de Beth. Pourquoi étais tu venu ici?

-Une nouvelle perd de botte pour la marche, dit Beth en montrant son article. Les miennes sont usées depuis que je cherche Edgar dans la ville et à travers les bois.

-Tu fais tes recherches seules? demande Régina en payant son article après Beth.

-Bien sûr, répond simplement Beth. Marie et Toulouse restent à l'abri dans l'appartement, je ne vais pas les emmener avec moi.

-Non, mais je pourrais t'aider ou même David, il a fait des équipes pour rechercher Edgar, dit Régina sur le ton de reproche.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de le retrouver seule, demande Beth en fessant face à Régina dans la rue.

-La dernière fois que tu es parti seule, tu t'es fais attraper et torturé, et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

-Rassures toi, je suis complètement concentrée sur l'odeur d'Edgar, il ne m'aurait pas comme Whale m'a eu.

-Je ne m'arrêterais pas de m'inquiéter pour toi ou pour les deux autres, dit Régina en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de Beth.

Les deux soeurs se regardent quelques secondes avant que Beth n'attrape Régina pour la jeter au sol, puis Régina voit une boule d'énergie noir passer au dessus d'elles. Elle voit Beth relever sa tête et lancer un regard noir, puis Beth se lève et cours, suivi de prêt par Régina qui est heureuse d'avoir mis des chaussures plates aujourd'hui vu qu'elle avait prévu de marcher pas mal durant la journée. Cependant régina perd Beth de vue et décide de se téléporther devant sa soeur pour la stopper dans sa course.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça? demande Beth en perdant de vu Edgar qui est l'auteur de l'attaque.

-Il veut ta mort et toi tu le poursuit toute seule, dit Régina.

-C'est pas moi qui était visé, répond Beth avant de faire demi tour en laissant Régina seule au milieu de la rue.

Régina reste un petit moment choquée par ce que vient de dire Beth puis elle se reprend et part en direction de chez elle. Elle va retrouver Robin et offrir son cadeau à Zelena en espérant que cette dernière ne soit pas heureuse et que cela lui remonte le moral, même si elle sait que les paroles de Beth vont trotter longtemps dans sa tête.

...

Snow est au restaurant et elle attend Régina qui doit la rejoindre, cela fait longtemps qu'elles n'ont pas manger toutes les deux et Snow été ravie de recevoir le message de sa belle qui l'invitait à déjeuner avec elle. Quand Snow voit Régina entrer dans le restaurant elle remarque toute de suite que Régina est soucieuse.

-Bonjour Régina, dit Snow.

-Bonjour, tu as pris la commande?

-Non, je t'attendais, répond Snow. Tu vas bien?

-Oui, enfin non, enfin je ne sais pas, dit Régina.

-C'est a quel propos?

-Beth, soupire Régina.

-Un sujet bien difficile pour un déjeuner, répond Snow.

Les deux femmes prennent leur commande et discute de Beth. C'est surtout Régina qui parle de ses doutes et de ses peurs envers Beth et son comportement. Snow reste silencieuse et attentive aux paroles de son ancienne belle mère, qui a besoin de vider son sac. Quand le repas touche à sa fin, Snow invite Régina à prendre un dernier café chez elle et Régina accepte avec soulagement, puisque Robin passe son après midi seul avec Roland et sa fille. Quand les deux femmes entrent dans l'immeuble, Régina est surprise de voir Snow se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement de ses frère et soeurs plutôt que vers l'escalier.

-Je vais récupérer Neal, dit Snow en voyant le regard interrogateur de Régina. C'est Marie qui me le garde des fois et elle est très douée.

-C'est vrai, elle est très mature par rapport à son corps, dit Régina en s'approchant de la porte à travers laquelle elle entend du piano. Je ne savais pas que Marie aimait ce genre de musique.

-Ce n'est pas Marie, c'est Beth qui joue du piano, David a failli se casser le dos en l'aidant à le porter, répond Snow. Elle joue magnifiquement.

-C'est vrai? On dirait que tu connais mieux Beth que moi.

-Je sais aussi pourquoi elle ne veut pas t'aider pour ton problème, dit Snow.

-Comment? demande Régina surprise par cette révélation.

-Je suis allé la voir, avec David et elle nous a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas payer le prix pour utiliser la magie pour t'aider.

-Mais je pourrais le payer à sa place, répond Régina.

-Impossible, dit une vois derrière les deux femmes.

-Toulouse? demande Snow en voyant le jeune homme avec un sac de course. Pourquoi dis tu cela?

-Nous n'avons qu'une seule et unique solution pour le problème de Régina et si nous utilisons ce processus, Beth est la seule à pouvoir payer le prix pour quatre raison, il faut que la personne qui paye le prix partage le sang de la personne, qu'elle soit féconde et qu'elle n'est jamais eu d'enfant, sans oublier qu'il faut que ce soit une femme. Donc je ne peux pas le faire, Marie non plu, elle a un corps de petite fille et Zelena a eu un enfant, donc il ne reste que Beth, explique Toulouse.

-Et quel serai ce prix? demande Snow alors que Régina digère doucement toutes les informations.

-Nous n'avons pas tout compris, mais ce serait la perte de fécondité de la personne, répond Toulouse. Ainsi qu'une immense douleur et peut être pire.

-C'est affreux, soupire Snow alors que Toulouse entre dans l'appartement suivi des deux femmes.

Snow va rejoindre Neal qui joue tranquillement avec Marie et Régina regarde Beth jouer du piano, quand Beth lève les yeux vers Régina, elle arrête de jouer en voyant des larmes dans les yeux de Régina. Puis la mairesse met sa main sur son ventre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je me débrouillerais toute seule, dit Régina avant de quitter l'appartement.

-Que lui as tu dis? demande Toulouse en voyant Régina sortir rapidement de l'appartement en pleur.

-Je n'ai rien dit, dit Beth alors que Marie et Snow portant Neal les rejoins. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de notre aide pour son problème de bébé.

Marie fait des signes en direction de Beth.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit! crie Beth en partant en direction de sa chambre puis elle claque sa porte de chambre.

Snow dit au revoir et merci à Marie et à Toulouse avant de remonter à son appartement et elle est surprise de retrouver Régina qui l'attend devant sa porte. Régina ne pleur plus, mais ses yeux sont rouges. Quand Snow entre dans l'appartement, elle va coucher Neal, pendant que Régina s'assoit sur un tabouret du bar de la cuisine. Snow prépare deux tasse de café et en donne une à Régina.

-Tu vas bien? demande Snow en mettant sa main sur celle de Régina.

-Oui, je ne veux pas que Beth me défende, c'est moi la grande soeur, déjà quand elle est venu pour me sauver des mains de Zelena, elle a été blessé et je m'en veux encore, je vois encore le bleu qu'elle avait et le sang sur son visage, je ne veux plus vivre ça, dit Régina en laissant à nouveau ses larmes couler.

-Je te comprends, dit Snow en essuyant tendrement les larmes de Régina. C'est dur de voir une personne se sacrifier pour toi.

-Je ne veux pas les perdre, dit Régina. Même Beth, elle joue du piano et j'ai toujours voulu apprendre cet instrument, mais Cora me l'a toujours refusé car une reine ne joue pas de la musique.

-Je suis désolée, dit Snow en prenant Régina dans ses bras pour la soutenir car elle ne sait pas quoi dire.

...

Le lendemain Régina reste chez elle, elle ne veut voir personne et elle a même refuser l'invitation de Robin quand ce dernier lui a proposer de passer la journée avec lui et Roland. Elle est sur son canapé quand quelqu'un frappe à sa porte, elle soupire en se levant pour ouvrir la porte et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, elle réfléchit comment faire partir son invité surprise, mais quand elle ouvre la porte, elle reste muette en voyant Beth avec une chemise en carton dans les mains.

-Bonjour, dit Beth. Je te dérange?

-Non, entres, dit Régina en ouvrant grand la porte pour laisser entrer Beth.

Les deux femmes se dirigent vers le salon et Régina propose du café à Beth qui refuse mais accepte un verre de lait que Régina lui sert et elle prend une tasse de café pour elle, avant de rejoindre Beth dans le salon.

-Merci, dit Beth en prenant le verre que lui tend Régina.

-De rien, répond Régina en s'asseyant sur le canapé avec Beth.

-Bien, dit Beth après quelques secondes de silence. Je suis ici, car j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais savoir certaines choses sur moi, alors je suis ici pour répondre à tes questions si tu en as?

-Euh, dit Régina. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu as pu te transformer en chat dans la grotte rempli de cristaux empêchant l'utilisation de la magie?

-Elle est facile comme question, dit Beth en souriant. Quand j'étais bébé, j'ai eu une grave maladie qui a failli me faire mourir, donc ma mère à utiliser un vieux sortilège qui m'a maudit en quelques sorte. Pour me sauver la vie, elle m'a transformé en chat et cette métamorphose fait partie de moi, contrairement à un loup garou je peux contrôler cette métamorphose, même si au début c'était assez difficile.

-Comment à réagit père quand il l'a appris?

-Au début, cela a été difficile pour lui de comprendre ce geste, mais quand il a compris que ce ne serait jamais un problème dans ma vie, il a été rassuré, dit Beth. Même si il détestait que je lui fasse peur sous ma forme de chat.

-J'imagine bien sa tête, dit Régina en souriant.

-Ce qui m'a le plus embêter au début, c'était que mon odorat et mon ouïe était beaucoup plus fins qu'avant et que je ne peux pas les rendre normaux sous ma forme humaine, ce qui me permet de changer de conversation, dit Beth en prenant sa chemise cartonné sous les yeux interrogateur de Régina. Ma chambre se trouve juste sous la cuisine de Snow.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Régina.

-Quand tu as quitté l'appartement hier et que Toulouse et Marie m'ont demandé ce que je t'avais fait, cela m'a énervé et je me suis réfugié dans ma chambre où j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Snow, c'est pour cela que je t'ai emmené ceci, avoue Beth en tendant des feuilles à Régina.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? demande Régina en prenant des feuilles.

-Du solfège, dit Beth. Pour apprendre le piano.

-Pourquoi me donner ceci? demande Régina qui ne comprend pas le geste de Beth.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser me défendre comme tu le souhaiterais, mais je peux d'apprendre à jouer du piano, dit Beth en regardant gentiment Régina.

La mairesse est touché de voir un peu d'amour dans le regard de Beth et elle accepte l'offre de Beth, ce sera un moyen pour les deux femmes de mieux se connaitre et surtout Régina est heureuse de voir que Beth à fait un pas dans sa direction et cela lui redonne du paume au coeur. Régina ne peut s'empêcher de prendre Beth rapidement dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Régina est heureuse que Beth lui permette d'entrer dans sa vie à travers sa passion qu'elle souhaite partager avec sa grande soeur.

Quand Robin rentre le soir, il est heureux de retrouver son truelove avec le sourire et il partage sa joie quand Régina lui dit qu'elle va prendre des cours de piano avec Beth, car il sait que c'est un bon moyen pour Régina de changer ses pensées et de se rapprocher de Beth: une personne loyale et courageuse selon David.

 **Et voila la suite, je n'ai pas marqué le nom de la fille de Robin et Zelena car je ne le connais pas. lol.**

 **Merci de suivre ma fiction et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapitre 9**

 **Salut, tout le monde, voici la suite, ce chapitre est un peu long et j'en suis désolé. J'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter dans ce chapitre.**

Beth e Régina passe beaucoup de temps ensemble pour les leçons de piano et Beth est surprise que Régina soit aussi attentive. Régina apprend vite, même si elle a des difficultés avec sa main gauche. Beth rassure Régina, car étant donné que la mairesse est droitière, il est tout à fait normal qu'elle est du mal à jouer des accords avec sa main gauche quand la droite doit jouer d'autre accord à un rythme différent. Donc pour commencer, Beth décide d'apprendre à Régina à jouer la lettre à élise, qui est un morceau plutôt simple, surtout que la main gauche n'est pas très utilisé et Beth reste assise à côté de Régina pour l'aider si besoin.

L'humeur de Régina s'est amélioré et tous les habitants de Storybrook l'ont remarqué même si ils ne savent pas pourquoi, car rares sont les personnes qui sont au courant du rapprochement des deux soeurs. Mais ce qui rend Régina aussi heureuse, c'est qu'après chaque leçon, Beth reste boire un verre de lait alors que Régina boit une tasse de thé et les deux femmes parlent de leur passé et surtout de leur père. Et plus les leçons de piano s'accumule, plus la complicité entre les deux femmes s'installe et grandit sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention.

Beth enfile son manteau à l'entrée du manoir après avoir bu son lait et Régina la regarde.

-Au fait, tuas quelques chose de prévu demain midi? demande Beth en fermant son manteau.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Toulouse et Snow ont prévu de faire un pique nique au parc pour l'anniversaire de Marie demain midi, Toulouse ne m'a prévenu que ce matin et il m'a demandé de t'inviter.

-J'en serai ravie, dit Régina avec un grand sourire.

-Et bien à demain alors, dit Beth en sortant puis elle repasse juste la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte. Robin et ses enfants aussi sont les bienvenus.

-Merci, je lui demanderai ce soir, dit Régina.

-Au revoir, dit Beth.

-A demain, dit Régina puis elle voit la porte se fermer et elle part en direction du salon pour débarrasser la table de sa tasse et du verre de lait vide, quand elle pose les récipients dans l'évier elle a une pointe de panique qui naît en elle, elle n'a rien à offrir à Marie et elle n'a aucune idée. Elle part dans l'entrée pour mettre son manteau avant de se téléporter devant la porte de l'appartement des Charming sur laquelle elle frappe.

-Régina? Que fais tu là? demande Snow en laissant entrer son invité dans l'appartement.

-Je suis invité à l'anniversaire de Marie demain et je ne sais pas quoi lui acheter, dit Régina après avoir fait un salut de la main en direction du reste de la famille Charming installé sur le bar de la cuisine.

-Nous allons lui offrir un livre d'aventure, répond Henri. Tu pourrais signer la carte avec nous.

-Merci mon chéri, mais j'aimerais lui faire mon propre cadeau, répond Régina.

-Pour notre cadeau, c'est Toulouse qui nous a dit quoi acheter, mais il pense que ça lui fera du bien. Mais il ne pourra pas t'aider, Marie ne le lâche plus, elle est persuader qu'il a préparer quelque chose et elle veut savoir quoi, dit Snow.

-Vous saviez depuis combien de temps pour son anniversaire? demande Régina qui est déçue d'être la dernière au courant.

-C'est Henri qui a entendu Toulouse en parler avec Beth, répond Emma. Toulouse voulait préparer quelque chose pour Marie, mais Beth était contre, car Marie n'aime pas fêter son anniversaire et ça se comprend quand ton corps ne vieilli pas c'est un peu énervant, mais tu connais maman, elle a proposé son aide à Toulouse qui n'a prévenu Beth que ce matin.

-Donc Beth et moi étions les dernières au courant, c'est gentil, dit Régina.

-Toulouse a quand même reçu un regard noir de la part de Beth qui n'aime pas qu'on lui cache des choses, dit Henri. Comme toi en fait.

-Pour le cadeau de Marie, tu pourrais lui offrir un bijou, c'est une jeune fille très coquette, dit Emma pour changer de conversation.

-Excellente idée miss Swan, dit Régina. Je dois y aller avant que les magasins ne ferment.

-Tu veux venir dîner avec nous ce soir? demande Snow.

-Je ne peux pas, désolé, il faut que j'aille acheter le cadeau de Marie et préparer le repas pour mes hommes ce soir, dit Régina. Mais on se voit demain midi au parc si j'ai bien compris.

-Bien sûr, à demain, dit Snow en raccompagnant Régina à la porte.

-Vous croyez qu'elle nous en veut beaucoup d'avoir oublié de lui dire pour l'anniversaire de Marie? demande Emma.

-A toi, non, répond Emma. Mais à Toulouse peut être.

-Elle va passer une excellente journée demain et elle oubliera tout comme Beth quand elles verront le bonheur dans les yeux de Marie, dit Snow.

Régina disparait sur le palier de l'appartement des Charming pour évité de se faire voir par Marie et elle réapparait devant le magasin de vêtement où elle trouve rapidement son bonheur. Puis elle entre chez elle et prépare le repas comme prévu. Quand Robin entre avec Roland, Régina lui demande si il veut bien venir à l'anniversaire de Marie et il accepte, car il pourra enfin être officiellement présenté à l'autre partie de la famille de Régina avec qui il n'a jamais vraiment parlé.

Le lendemain, Régina, Robin et Roland arrivent au parc vers midi, ils ont laissé le bébé à Zelena car c'est sa semaine de garde. Le couple repère rapidement le groupe composé de la famille Charming, ainsi que Beth, Toulouse, Marie et, pour le plus grand malheur de Régina, Hook. Ils sont tous installé sur une grande couverture posée à même le sol. Ils avancent vers le groupe, précédé de Roland qui court devant eux.

Quand Marie voit le couple elle court dans les bras de Régina qui l'attrape et les deux femmes se sourient, ainsi que le reste du groupe qui sont tous spectateurs de la scène.

Le repas, préparé par Snow, se passe dans la bonne humeur, Régina est heureuse de voir Toulouse et Robin discuter entre eux, elle sourit même en remarquant Beth garder une oreille attentive au parole de Robin, signe qu'elle s'intéresse à Robin même si elle reste distante avec l'homme des bois, mais Robin n'y fait pas attention car il sait que Beth est comme ça, Régina a dû lui dire au moins cent fois la vielle au soir.

Quand vient le désert, Beth tend un cadeau à Marie de sa part et celle de Toulouse, quand Marie l'ouvre elle sourit quand elle voit que c'est un recueil de poésie, puis Henri tend le cadeau de la famille charming à Marie qui leur dit merci et leur redit une nouvelle fois après avoir ouvert son cadeau. Régina tend son cadeau à Marie et cette dernière l'ouvre puis elle sort un long ruban rose de la boite.

-C'est un ruban pour les cheveux, il te plait? Si ce n'est pas le cas nous pouvons allé l'échanger, dit Régina car Marie fixe le ruban sans faire aucun geste puis elle fait des gestes en direction avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

-Il lui plaît énormément, disent en même temps Beth et Toulouse.

-Je crois qu'on avait compris, dit Henri ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

-Assis toi, je vais te le mettre, dit Régina à Marie qui s'assoit devant Régina.

-Tu es magnifique, dit Beth à Marie quand Régina à fini la coiffure et Marie lui fait des gestes. Mais si, je suis sincère.

Snow commence à couper le gâteau fait par Beth alors que Marie tire la langue à sa grande soeur et Beth l'imite, puis les deux soeurs explosent de rire.

-Au fait comment se passe les cours de piano? demande Toulouse après que tout le monde ait sa part de gâteau.

-Monsieur Gaffeur, soupire Beth.

-Quoi? demande Toulouse.

-Quel cours de piano? demande Henri.

-Oops, dit Toulouse. Je ne savais pas que c'était un secret.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Marie, dit Beth alors que Marie fait plusieurs gestes en direction de son frère et c'est au tour de Toulouse de tirer sa langue en direction de ses deux soeurs.

-Beth donne des cours de piano à Régina, répond Robin pour venir au secours de Toulouse.

-Vous vous êtes bien trouvé, dit Beth à l'oreille de son frère.

-c'est vrai? demande Henri.

-Oui, mais ça n'avance pas vite, répond Régina.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, dit Beth. Tu apprends beaucoup plus vite que Toulouse qui a abandonné au niveau du solfège.

-La musique est trop difficile pour moi, je préfère le dessin, se défend Toulouse.

-Vous êtes des artistes dans la famille, dit Emma.

-Et quand aurons nous le plaisir de t'entendre? demande Snow à Régina.

-Je ne sais pas, répond timidement Régina.

-Moi même je ne l'ai pas encore entendu, dit Robin mais il se tait en croisant un regard noir de Beth.

-Elle se fera entendre quand elle sera prête, dit Beth en posant sa main sur celle de Régina qui lui sert pour la remercier.

-Nous savons être patient, dit Snow en fessant un sourire à Régina.

Snow est heureuse de voir les deux femmes s'entendre aussi bien et surtout de voir Beth prendre la défense de Régina même si ce n'est pas la première fois. La journée se passe dans la bonne humeur et les rires, surtout quand les jeu préparer par Snow se mettent en place et que Marie bat David et Hook au jeu des sac à pomme de terre, après que les deux hommes se soient fait tombé mutuellement. Cependant, personne ne remarque qu'un homme en colère les observe et se prépare à se venger.

...

Plusieurs jours se passent sans aucun accident dans la ville de Storybrook et Régina est tranquillement installé à son piano et elle s'entraine à jouer la lettre à Elise, car Beth ne doit pas venir aujourd'hui et Régina voudrais faire une surprise à sa soeur en lui montrant qu'elle prend ses cours de pianno au sérieux, surtout que Robin à emmené les deux enfants à l'animation des petits en ville ce qui fait qu'elle est seule dans le manoir et que personne ne peut l'entendre jurer quand elle n'arrive pas à jouer certain accord. Cependant elle soupire quand quelqu'un frappe à sa porte.

-Bonjour, dit Régina en ouvrant la porte et en voyant Zelena. Robin est parti avec ta fille au activité des petits en ville.

-Je ne viens pas voir ma fille, mais toi. Depuis l'accouchement on ne s'est presque pas parler et cela m'ennuie, surtout pour mon enfant. Je souhaiterai faire une petite fête pour sa naissance, et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien me donner un coup de main.

-Entres, dit Régina en laissant entrer sa soeur.

-C'est toi qui jouait? demande Zelena en montrant le piano à sa soeur quand elles entrent dans le salon.

-Oui, je suis en train d'apprendre avec Beth et je m'entrainais pour mon prochain cours avec elle.

-Donc tu lui as laissé une chance?

-C'est plutôt elle qui m'en a laissé une, répond Régina. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Oui, un thé à la menthe si tu as.

-Bien installes toi, je vais voir si j'ai ça, dit Régina en allant dans sa cuisine.

-Je t'ai écouté un petit moment avant de frapper à ta porte et je trouves que tu ne te débrouilles pas mal, tu prends des cours depuis combien de temps?

-J'en suis à ma dixième leçon, dit Régina puis elle prépare le thé. Au fait tu as fait une liste d'invité pour ta fête, on devrais commencer par la, tu ne pense pas? Zelena, tu m'entends?

Puis n'ayant pas de réponse de sa soeur, Régina retire la bouilloire du feu et va dans la salon, mais elle à peine le temps de voir Zelena endormie et attachée sur une chaise avant de recevoir un violent coup à l'arrière de sa tête, avant de s'évanouir.

Quand Régina se réveille, elle ressent une douleur atroce derrière la tête, mais lorsqu'elle veut toucher sa tête, elle ne peut pas et quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle remarque enfin qu'elle est attachée à une chaise à côté de Zelena. Elle voit également qu'elle porte le même bracelet que sa soeur qui l'empêche d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Régina tourne ses poignets dans tous les sens pour desserrer ses liens.

-Arrêtes tu vas te blesser, se sont des liens ensorcelé, dit Zelena.

-Où est Edgar? demande Régina.

-TU veux dire l'homme qui nous a frapper et attaché, il est monté à l'étage, répond Zelena. Qui est ce?

-Edgar, il veut se venger de Beth, Marie et Toulouse, car leur mère a hériter de terres qui devaient lui revenir si il n'avait pas essayer de tuer le Duc Alexandre.

-Quelqu'un lui a dit que la vengeance ne même à rien à Storybrook, à part quand elle se retourne contre nous, dit Zelena.

-Pourquoi est il ici? se demande Régina à haute voix.

-Je cherche un moyen de détruire Beth et ses frère et soeur, répond Edgar en entrant dans le salon.

-Vous ne trouverez rien ici, dit Régina.

-ais eut être que vous pourriez m'aider, dit Edgar.

-Jamais, répond Régina alors que Zelena regarde sa soeur et lui sourit gentiment.

-Et votre grande soeur le pourrait peut être? demande Edgar en se mettant en face de Zelena.

-Zelena je... Commence Régina mais Edgar la fait taire d'un claquement de doigt pour la rendre muette.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide? demande Zelena. Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne?

-Je tue ta soeur comme ça tu pourras garder ton enfant pour toi toute seule, et puis je tuerai également Beth qui a tenté plus d'une fois de t'arracher ton bébé alors qu'il était dans ton ventre.

-Elle m'a également aidé à accoucher après que vous ayez lancer un sortilège pour accélérer ma grossesse afin de boire le sang de ma fille et elle est resté à mes côtés pour me protéger si vous vouliez venir chez moi. Je vais vous dire une petite chose, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis ici et je pense que Beth est la seule à me considérer comme telle, donc je ne l'a trahirais pour rien au monde. En plus, je ne veux pas subir sa colère après la mort de Régina.

-Vous devriez me craindre plus qu'elle, dit Edgar.

-Je ne crois pas non, répond Zelena alors que Régina sourit à sa soeur.

-Mais je... commence Edgar, cependant il est arrêté par une crise d'éternuement. Saleté d'allergie.

-Allergie? demande Zelena.

-Oui, je suis allergique au poils de chat, répond Edgar puis il voit les deux soeurs se regarder et se sourire avec un air complice. Quoi?

-La suite risque d'être très amusante pour nous, mais beaucoup moins pou vous, je le crains, répond Zelena alors que Régina le regarde avec des yeux moqueur.

Edgar lève la main, prêt à frapper Régina, mais il ressent une violente douleur dans sa poitrine et quand il se retourne, il voit Beth tenant son coeur dans sa main.

-Bonjour Edgar, dit Beth. Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que quand tu t'attaque à une famille, de ne pas laisser des membres de cette familles en liberté.

-Qu'es ce que tu racontes? demande Edgar.

-Tais toi, dit Beth en serrant un peu le coeur d'Edgar qui cri de douleur puis Beth desserre son emprise. Dans un premier temps, tu vas les libérer.

-Merci, dit Zelena en se frottant les poignet comme Régina après qu'Edgar les ai libérer.

-Dans un second temps, tu vas rendre la parole à Régina, j'ai déjà une soeur muette et ça me suffit, dit Beth alors qu Zelena soupire, puis Edgar clauqe des doigts.

-Je t'ai entendu soupirer, dit Régina en regardant la rouquine.

-Quelle belle musique que ta voix me fessant des reproches, dit Zelena.

-Tu as dit soeur? demande Edgar.

Et oui, elles ont le même père et moi j'ai la même mère que Régina, c'est compliqué comme famille, mais on s'y habitue, dit Zelena alors que Beth retire son bracelet à Régina pour le mettre à Edgar.

-Je te hais, dit Edgar.

-Je partage ce sentiment si ça peut te faire plaisir, dit Beth. Régina il faut appelé le shérif et mettre cette individu en cage.

-J'y vais, dit Régina alors que Beth remet le coeur dans la poitrine d'Edgar.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'est plus un danger? demande Zelena.

-Certaine, répond Beth quand quelqu'un entre dans la maison.

-Régina nous sommes rentrés, dit Robin en entrant dans le salon. Zelena, Beth que faites vous là et qui est cet homme?

-Allons voir Régina dans la cuisine, elle va tout te raconter, dit Zelena en entrainant Robin dans la cuisine où Régina appel le bureau du Shérif.

-Tu ne devrais pas leur dire que je ne suis plus un danger, dit Edgar en souriant à Beth, mais son sourire disparait rapidement quand il sent Beth lui arraché une nouvelle fois son coeur pour le ranger dans sa poche intérieur de son manteau qu'elle n'a pas retiré en entrant dans la maison par la fenêtre de Régina sous forme de chat quand elle a sentit l'odeur d'Edgar dans le manoir.

-Tu n'es plus un danger et je t'interdit de dire à qui que ce soit que j'ai ton coeur, maintenant profite bien de la vie, car il ne te reste plus beaucoup de jours à vivre, dit Beth en regardant Edgar dans les yeux qui ne cache pas sa peur en voyant les yeux de Beth devenir complètement noir pendant quelques secondes.

-David et Emma arrivent, dit Régina en entrant dans le salon. Tout se passe bien ici?

-Parfaitement bien, dit Beth dont les yeux redeviennent normaux. Je disais juste à notre ami qu'il avait intérêt à rester sage si il ne voulait pas subir ma colère.

-Ou la mienne, dit Régina en échangeant un sourire complice avec sa soeur.

Quand David et Emma arrivent, ils embarquent Edgar et l'enferme dans la prison du commissariat sans savoir que Beth ne comptes pas lui laisser la vie sauve encore très longtemps, car elle n'est pas aussi gentille que les gens peuvent le croire.

 **Et voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu.**


	10. Chapter 10

chapitre 10

 **Bonjour, je suis navré, mais je vous ai menti en disant qu'il n'y aurait que 10 chapitres, car l'histoire est un peu plus longue que je le pensais. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.**

Régina est devant le grand miroir de sa chambre , elle se regarde dans sa robe de soiré soir c'est le bal de noël et elle a prévu de jouer du piano devant tous les invités. Elle est un peu rassurée, car elle va jouer un morceau à quatre mains sur lequel elle s'est entrainé longuement avec Beth, qui sera les deux autres mains sur le piano et donc Beth sera juste à côté d'elle sur scène. Elle a régné sur tout un royaume et pourtant elle n'arrive pas à faire disparaître la boule de stresse qu'elle a dans l'estomac.

Elle sursaute malgré elle quand Robin vient entouré ses bras autour de sa taille pour déposer un baisé dans son cou.

-Tu vas y arriver, dit Robin même si il ne l'a jamais entendu jouer.

-Merci, répond Régina.

-Tu es prête? demande Robin. Roland nous attend en bas.

-Oui, allons-y".

Robin, Roland et Régina quitte le manoir pour rejoindre la salle des fêtes où il y a déjà pas mal de monde. Régina repars rapidement Marie qui est en pleine discussion avec la fée bleu qui à l'air de comprendre les signes de la petite fille. Régina sourit en voyant que Marie porte son ruban dans les cheveux. Elle voit également les cheveux roux de Toulouse qui parle avec la famille Charming mais elle ne voit pas Beth et cela l'inquiète. Pourtant Beth avait l'air en bonne santé cet après midi quand elles ont fait leur dernière répétition.

Régina se dirige avec Robin et Roland vers Toulouse et la famille Charming pour les saluer.

-Maman tu es trop belle, dit Henri.

-Merci, répond Régina.

Tu as montré ta robe à Beth? demande Toulouse en regardant la robe de Régina.

-Non, pourquoi? demande Régina.

-Pour ça, dit Toulouse en pointant quelqu'un derrière Régina.

Lorsque la mairesse se retourne elle voit Beth qui à la même robe qu'elle, sauf la couleur: celle de Beth est noir corbeau alors que celle de Régina est rouge bordeaux. Quand Régina croise le regard de Beth, cette dernière lui sourit et Régina lui rend son sourire. Elles ont donc autre chose que le piano en commun, elle ont également les même goût vestimentaire. Beth rejoins le groupe.

-Très belle robe, dit Beth à sa grande soeur.

-Je te retourne le compliment, répond Régina.

-Au fait, où est Marie? demande Beth.

-Encore avec la fée Bleu, dit Toulouse.

-Comment ça encore? demande Régina.

-Depuis un mois, elle passe quasiment tous ses après midi à l'église avec la fée bleue, répond Toulouse.

-Et que font elles? demande Régina en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa petite soeur.

-Aucune idée, répondent Toulouse et Beth en même temps.

La soirée commence calmement, puis la fée bleue mont sur l'estrade pour inviter les habitants de storybrook à s'assoir afin d'écouter et de regarder les différents numéros que certains habitants ont préparé pour l'occasion. Régina est dans les coulisses et elle regarde deux jeunes gens danser sur de la musique rock. leur pas sont bien maîtrisés et heureusement puisqu'ils dansent u rock acrobatique.

-Respires, tu vas tomber dans les pommes, dit Beth à l'oreille de sa grande soeur. Ce serai un comble pour toi.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de stresser, dit Régina après avoir sourit à sa soeur.

-Ne penses pas au public, essaye de penser que nous sommes que toutes les deux dans ton salon.

-C'est pas facile, il n'y a pas autant de monde dans mon salon.

-Fais abstraction des autres, je serai juste à côté de toi et si le stresse de fait faire une erreur, je serai la pour la corriger. Lais je suis certaine que tu ne feras aucune erreur comme cet après midi où tu as parfaitement joué.

-J'espère, soupire Régina alors que les deux jeunes retournent dans les coulisse sous les applaudissements de la foule.

La fée bleue présente le prochain numéro alors que les nains installent le piano sur la scène, Beth prend la main de Régina pour qu'elle de détente un peu, puis les deux soeurs entrent en scène sous quelques applaudissements. Beth et Régina s'installent au piano, puis Beth pose sa main sur la main tremblante de Régina pour attirer son attention. Quand Régina regarde Beth, cette dernière prend une grande inspiration et souffle doucement rapidement imité par Régina.

"un, deux, trois et quatre," chuchote Beth et elle commence à jouer rapidement suivi par Régina. Les deux soeurs jouent "holy night" et Régina est surprise de ne rien entendre venant de la foule, mais elle se sent en parfaite sécurité au côté de Beth et elle laisse la musique emporté son stresse, plus elle joue, plus elle se détend.

Lorsque les deux soeurs finissent de jouer leur morceau, Régina est surprise du silence dans la salle. Est ce qu'elle a fait des erreurs? Est ce qu'elle a aussi mal jouer que ça? Puis un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle et le bonheur envahi immédiatement le corps de Régina, ainsi que le soulagement et un peu de fierté. Elle sent la main de Beth sur la sienne, puis les deux soeurs se lèvent pour saluer leur public. Régina voit que tout le monde est debout pour les applaudir et elle ressert la main de Beth. Puis les deux soeurs sortent de scène et retourne dans les coulisses, Régina saute dans les bras de Beth et est heureuse de sentir Beth lui rendre son étreinte.

-Vous étiez super, dit Toulouse en arrivant avec Henri et les deux soeurs se séparent.

-Maman, j'avais l'impression de rêver en écoutant, dit Henri en prenant rapidement sa mère dans ses bras.

-Merci, dit Régina.

-Maintenant, nous allons entendre le dernier numéro, après les deux soeurs aînées, je vous invite à écouter Marie, dit la fée bleue ce qui fait taire Régina et Beth qui regardent la scène ainsi que Toulouse et Henri.

Ils voient Marie monter sur scène avec un micro dans la main.

-Vous étiez au courant? demande Henri.

-Non, répond Beth, Régina et Toulouse en même temps.

-C'est une surprise qu'elle voulait vous faire pour noël, dit la fée bleue derrière les frère et soeur dans les coulisses.

Régina sent la main de Beth lui serrer la sienne et ressent la même inquiétude que sa soeur, ainsi que Toulouse qui tient l'autre main de Beth. La musique commence doucement, Marie jette un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de ses frère et soeurs, leur sourit puis regarde les spectateurs et elle commence à chanter "silent night". Régina laisse ses larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues et elle est persuadé que Toulouse et Beth sont dans le même état de bonheur qu'elle. Ils écoutent religieusement leur petite soeur comme tous les spectateurs dans la salle. Marie termine sa chanson et salue rapidement le public qui l'applaudit, puis la petite fille court dans les bras de ses frère et soeurs qui sont à genoux pour l'accueillir et partager un câlin collectif, sous les regards attendris de Henri et la fée bleue.

La soirée continue, alors que Marie explique avec sa voix que cela fait quelques années qu'elle s'entraîne à parler seule pour musclé ses cordes vocales touché lors de la malédiction et elle a demandé de l'aide à la fée bleue pour leur faire une belle surprise ce soir. La soirée se termine bien et tout le monde s'est bien amusé, surtout quand Grincheux est tombé de la table alors qu'il essaye de refaire une figure de la danse acrobatique qu'il avait vu pendant le spectacle.

...

Le lendemain, Régina se lève tôt pour préparer le repas de noël, car en plus de Henri, Robin, Roland et elle même, il y aura Beth, Toulouse et Marie, ainsi que la famille Charming pour que Henri puisse passé un noël avec toute sa famille. Sans oublier Zelena, car depuis que Edgar les a capturé toutes les deux en même temps, il y a un petit lien qui s'est créé entre elles. De plus, elle ne peut pas laissé sa grande soeur et sa fille seule pour noël.

Il est à peine dix heure quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte du manoir, Henri va ouvrir.

-Maman, viens voir, dit Henri.

-Henri, je n'ai pas le temps, dit Régina en s'approchant de son fils. Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup trop de travail.

-C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, dit Beth qui est avec Toulouse, Marie et Zelena.

-Pardon? demande Régina.

-Hier après midi nous nous sommes entraîné pour la soirée, puis tu as dû te préparer et la soirée à été longue, dit Beth.

-Donc nous nous sommes douté que tu aurais beaucoup de travail et donc besoin de notre aide, continue Zelena en entrant dans le manoir avec sa fille dans ses bras. En plus, je suis certaine que Robin ne doit pas être un fin cuisinier.

-Il s'occupe de Roland là-haut, dit Régina. Je ne voulais pas qu'il traîne dans mes pattes et Henri va les rejoindre.

-Mais maman, dit Henri.

-Henri écoutes ta mère, dit Beth.

-Et prend la petite avec toi, Robin sera heureux de la voir, continue Beth en mettant le bébé dans les bras de l'adolescent qui monte à l'étage.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit Régina en regardant ses deux soeurs.

-Toulouse et Marie, vous mettez la table, dit Beth. Quand à moi, comme tu as pu déjà le voir, je manie parfaitement bien le couteau et je suis la meilleur pour éplucher et couper les légumes.

-Je sais surveiller la cuisson et faire des bouillon, dis-nous ce que nous pouvons faire pour t'aider, ne nous rejette pas, dit Zelena en regardant gentiment Régina.

Régina regarde son frère et ses trois soeurs devant elle, elle soupire un grand coup, car elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup avancer depuis ce matin et il reste encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Elle acquiesce d'un rapide signe de tête. Marie et Toulouse vont vers le buffet où la vaisselle pour le repas est déjà sorti et il commencent à mettre la table.

Beth et Zelena suivent Régina dans la cuisine et sont surprise en voyant tout le bazar dans la salle. Il y a de la farine partout, plusieurs casseroles dans l'évier et sur le feu, ainsi que plusieurs ingrédient sur le plan de travail pour faire un gâteau.

-Heureusement que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide, soupire Beth qui reçoit un regard noir de la part de Régina.

-Au boulot les filles, dit Zelena en tapant dans ses mains pour faire réagir les deux soeurs.

Après avoir mis la table, Toulouse et Marie font rapidement le ménage dans le salon, puis ils montent à l'étage pour ne pas traîner dans les pattes des trois soeurs. Il est presque onze heure trente quand Henri descend pour boire un verre d'eau et il est surpris d'entendre les trois femmes rirent à plein poumons. Il s'approche doucement de la porte de la cuisine et il jette un coup d'oeil. Il voit Beth et Zelena finir de faire la vaisselle, alors que Régina est appuyer sur le plan de travail en train de rire, comme les deux autres. Henri décide de remonter et boit à même au lavabo de la salle de bain à l'étage. Quand il retourne dans la chambre de Roland, il voit Robin joué avec sa fille, pendant que Marie, Toulouse et Roland attendent à même le sol autour d'un plateau de société.

-On t'attendait, dit Marie. C'est à ton tour de joué.

-Désole, dit Henri après quelques secondes de silence car il n'est toujours pas habitué d'entendre Marie parler comme Toulouse qui a toujours un air surpris quand il entend sa petite soeur parler.

-Alors, comment ça se passe en bas? demande Robin.

-Très bien, dit Henri. Je pense qu'elles ont bientôt fini et nous pourrons sortir de notre tour, dit Henri.

-Parfait, dit Robin.

Vers midi, la famille Charming arrive et tout le monde passe à table et félicitent Régina pour le repas, mais cette dernière explique qu'elle n'est pas la seule cuisinière et que ses deux soeurs l'ont beaucoup aidé. Tout le monde autour de la table est surpris du regard de complicité que s'échange Zelena et Régina, ainsi que les sourire qu'elles échangent avec Beth.

Quand Régina se lève pour aller chercher le dessert, Zelena dépose un joli paquet à la place de l'assiette de Régina et sourit à Beth qui lui renvoie ce sourire.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? demande Toulouse à Beth.

-une surprise pour Régina et son invitation, dit Beth.

-De ma part et de la part de vous trois, rassurez vous, Beth et moi avons rajouté vos noms sur la carte, dit Zelena en fessant un clin d'oeil à Toulouse.

-Mettez cela aussi alors, dit Snow en donnant un cadeau à Zelena qu'elle rajoute sur le sien juste avant que R2gina ne rentre dans le salon où elle trouve tout le monde trop silencieux.

-Qu'avez vous fait? demande Régina.

-Rien, dit Robin en se levant pour prendre la buche glacé des mains de sa compagne pour la poser sur la table et commencé à découper le dessert.

-Si tu le dis, dit Régina en retournant à sa place où elle voit enfin les deux paquets posé devant elle. C'est quoi ça?

-Ceci s'appelle des cadeaux, dit Zelena.

-On en reçoit pour noël ou pour être remercier quand on invite des gens chez soi, dit Snow en souriant tendrement à Régina.

-Dois je les ouvrir tout de suite? demande Régina.

-Oui, disent en même temps Toulouse, Marie et Henri qui n'étaient absolument pas au courant pour les cadeaux et qui sont curieux de voir ce que c'est.

Régina ouvre le premier cadeau, celui de snow et sourit en voyant que la carte est signée "la famille charming". Quand elle retire le papier de protection, elle voit un magnifique bracelet avec plusieurs breloque attaché dessus.

"Tu peux racheter autant de breloques et les rajouté, dit Snow.

-Merci, dit Régina en se levant pour enlacer rapidement Snow.

Puis Régina retourne à sa place et ouvre son deuxième paquet, où elle voit que la carte et signé de ses quatre frère et soeur. Quand elle ouvre le paquet, elle en sort un magnifique foulard noir, avec une splendide broderie de fils rose.

-Le noir représente Beth, le rose c'est Marie et le dessin est l'un de Toulouse, répond Zelena. Beth me l'a donné, heureusement qu'elle n'a pas pris le plus compliqué à broder ou sinon tu n'aurais rien eu pour noël.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça? demande Régina en montrant la broderie.

-Oui, dit Zelena. Pendant que tu joues du piano, je brodais chez moi en surveillant ma fille.

-Je vous remercie tous, sincèrement, dit Régina en laissant couler une larme.

La journée se termine bien et Régina n'a plus aucun manque à remplir dans sa vie.

...

Cela fait un mois que noël est passé. Régina prend encore des cours avec Beth, mais elle joue aussi seule au piano, devant Robin, maintenant qu'elle sait lire une partition simple sans l'aide de sa soeur.

Un après midi, elle va chercher Zelena et elles vont boire un thé avec Beth pendant que Robin emmène la petite et Roland à la crèche pour participer au activité avec les autres enfants de la ville. Quand elles arrivent devant la porte de l'appartement, elle frappe, mais c'est Marie qui leur ouvre.

-Bonjour, nous venons boire le thé avec Beth, dit Régina alors que Toulouse arrive derrière Marie.

-Mais elle a dit qu'elle avait un truc important à faire, dit Toulouse. Qu'elle passerait l'après midi hors de l'appartement.

-Comment ça? demande Régina en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait voir Régina, dit Marie qui regarde avec inquiétude son frère.

-Allons voir Emma, dit Régina en sortant de l'appartement avec Zelena, Marie et Toulouse.

Quand il arrive dans le commissariat, ils aperçoivent Emma et David assis à leur bureau respectif.

-Qui a t il? demande Emma en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Régina.

-Beth a disparu, dit Marie alors qu'Edgar qui est encore dans la prison rit.

-Que savez vous? demande Régina en s'approchant des barreaux.

-Le mal est partout, dit Edgar avant de hurler de douleur en mettant sa man sur la poitrine.

-Que ce passe t il? demande Emma.

Régina ouvre la porte de la prison à l'aide de la magie et met sa main dans la poitrine de l'homme.

-Il n'a plus son coeur, dit Régina en retirant sa main de la poitrine de l'homme.

-Qui lui a pris? demande David.

-C'est Beth, dit Edgar avant de s'écrouler mort dans la cellule.

-Non, elle lui a remis, je l'ai vu, dit Zelena.

-Elle aurait pu le reprendre? demande David. Est elle rester seule avec lui après?

-Quelques secondes seulement, dit Zelena choquée par la nouvelle.

Régina s'assoit sur une chaise, c'est impossible que sa soeur Beth puisse tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, puis elle jette un coup d'oeil en direction de Marie et Toulouse qui reparle en signe pour ne pas se faire comprendre des autres.

-Que savez vous qu'on ignore? demande Régina.

-C'est une longue histoire, dit Toulouse dans un soupire.

-Je veux l'entendre, ordonne Régina.

-Rentrons à la maison, il faut que tu le vois de tes propres yeux, dit Toulouse.

Tout le monde sort du commissariat pour rejoindre la maison derrière le refuge pour animaux. Mais quel est ce secret que le frère et la soeur cache? Pourquoi y t il autant de peur et d'inquiétude dans leur regard?

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le suspense.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Quand tout le monde arrive dans la maison, ils sont surpris de voir la porte grande ouverte et même dégondée. Régina avance doucement vers la porte d'entrée suivi de prés par Marie et Toulouse, ainsi que David et Emma. Lorsque Régina entre dans la maison, elle voit que plusieurs meubles ont été renversé, mais que la cuisine est étrangement bien ranger.

-Que c'est il passé ici? demande Toulouse.

-Quelqu'un est venu fouillé votre maison, mais vu la poussière sur certains meubles retournés, ça fait plusieurs semaines, dit Emma. Je pense que Edgar est venu ici, après qu'il est détruit le bouclier.

-Alors que voulais tu me montré Toulouse, dit Régina.

-C'est ici, dit Toulouse en soulevant une latte du plancher pour en sortir une feuille. Quand Beth était bébé elle est tombée gravement malade...

-Et votre mère l'a sauvé en utilisant un sortilège pour la transformer en chat pour lui sauver la vie, dit Régina.

-Pas un sortilège, mais une malédiction, dit Toulouse en tendant la feuille à Régina.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? demande Emma alors que Régina lit la feuille dans sa tête.

-Une lettre de Duchesse, dit Régina. Elle explique que la malédiction qu'elle a lancé sur Beth peut entraîner ma soeur du côté du mal.

-Mais c'est impossible, dit David. Elle a voulu se sacrifier pour me sauver la vie, ainsi que vous deux pour sauver Snow et Neal. Elle est un héros, pas une méchante.

-Sa transformation est un chat noir, dit Toulouse. Dans quasiment tous les pays, les chats noirs portent malheur à tous ce qui les croisent.

-Donc tu penses qu'elle a vraiment tuer Edgar en lui écrasant le coeur? demande Emma. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps?

-Beth n'est pas une meurtrière! crie Régina. Elle n'est pas une tueuse.

-Toulouse! crie Marie dans la cuisine.

-Qui a t il Marie? demande Toulouse en rejoignant sa soeur avec les autres.

-Je me demandais pourquoi la cuisine était dans un bon état et regardes ce que j'ai trouvé, dit Marie en tendant une fiole à son frère.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? demande Toulouse.

-Sens et tu comprendras, dit Marie et son frère renifle dans la fiole.

-C'est pas vrai, soupire Toulouse.

-Vous pourriez nous expliquer? demande David alors que Marie lit un livre poser sur la table.

-On dirait la potion que Marie et moi avions faite pour aidé Régina, mais l'odeur est un peu différente, dit Toulouse.

-Vous aviez fait une potion pour m'aider, mais quand? demande Régina.

-La première fois que tu es venu, mais quand Beth s'en ai rendu compte, elle la jeter et nous a ordonné de ne plus la faire, ensuite elle a jeter le livre du sort dans la cheminée, raconte Toulouse.

-Enfin, c'est ce que nous pensions, dit Marie en montrant le livre à son frère.

-Mais on dirait l'écriture de Beth, dit Toulouse en prenant le livre que lui tend Marie.

-Quoi? demande Régina presque en hurlant.

-On dirait que Beth est revenu ici pour refaire la potion, mais elle l'a modifié, dit Marie. Elle avait besoin d'un coeur rempli de noirceur.

-Celui d'Edgar, dit Emma en regardant Régina qui est stoïque.

-Comment fonctionne cette potion? demande David.

-Beth doit en boire une partie et Régina aussi, dit Toulouse.

-Mais je n'ai pas bu de... dit Régina mais elle se tait. Elle n'aurait pas osé faire ça sans rien me dire?

-Régina, de quoi parlez vous? demande David.

-Hier, nous avons eu un cours de piano et après nous avions l'habitude de boire une tasse de thé, mais hier elle m'a demandé quelque chose à grignoter, ce qu'elle n'a jamais fait avant, j'ai quitté le salon juste quelques secondes.

-Assez longtemps pour que Beth verse la potion dans votre tasse, dit David qui comprend tout.

-Mais Edgar est mort ce matin, dit Marie.

-Peut être qu'elle n'avait besoin du coeur de Edgar que pour sa potion à elle, dit Toulouse. Regardes, elle a écrit " coeur permet de rendre l'envoie plus sûrement". Elle est l'envoyeur de sa fécondité.

-Comme ça, elle a pu voir si tout ce passait bien pour Régina avant de boire sa potion, dit Régina.

-Mais Snow m'a dit que ce sortilège pouvait tuer Beth, dit David et tout le monde le regarde.

-Il faut la retrouver, dit Régina en sortant de la maison suivi des autres.

Sur la route, David prévient Snow des derniers évènements et cette dernière explique tout à Robin qui est avec elle à la crèche. Tout le monde se retrouve au commissariat, où des infirmiers emmènent le corps sans vie d'Edgar loin d'eux.

-Quand Marie et moi avons chercher le sortilège et que nous avons fait la potion, Beth nous a dit, en jetant la potion, que toute magie avait un prix et qu'elle ne voulait pas souffrir, car la souffrance produit par la magie est plus douloureuse que celle faite par un humain ou un animal, dit Toulouse.

-C'est pour ça que Toulouse a abandonné aussi rapidement, dit Marie.

-Ce n'est pas l'heure des reproches, dit Snow.

-Contrairement à toi, je ne voulais pas voir Beth souffrir pendant une journée entière en sachant qu'elle aurait pu en mourir, dit Toulouse.

-Mais nous aurions pu utiliser des cristaux pour alléger sa douleur, dit Marie.

-Nous n'en avions pas assez, dit Toulouse. Et tu le sais très bien.

-Nous aurions pu en trouver, dit Marie.

-Et où? demande Toulouse.

-Vous avez déjà eu cette conversation avec Beth à vos côtés? demande soudain Régina qui était restée muette jusqu'à maintenant.

-Régina, tu as une idée? demande Snow alors que Emma et David regarde la mairesse qui ne quitte pas Marie et Toulouse des yeux.

-Peut être, répond Toulouse.

-Je sais où elle est, dit Régina avant de disparaître.

-Elle aurait pu nous dire où, dit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si elle retrouve Beth, elle pourra la sauver, dit Snow. Il faut faire confiance à Régina. Elle va nous la ramener.

-Rentrons, nous ne pourrons rien faire ici, dit Toulouse en sortant du commissariat avec Marie.

-Je vais avec eux, dit Snow. Je ne veux pas les laisser tout seul.

-Ok, je te rejoins plus tard, répond David.

-Je peux venir avec vous? demande Robin.

-Bien sûr, dit Snow.

Snow, Robin et Roland sortent du commissariat pour suivre Marie et Toulouse chez eux. Tout le monde reste silencieux dans l'appartement, on n'entend que la télévision que Roland regarde, il est trop petit pour comprendre la situation, mais le fait qu'il reste silencieux comme sa soeur et Neal, prouve qu'il comprend que quelque chose de grave s'est produit.

Pendant ce temps, Régina apparait devant l'entrée de la grotte où Zelena l'avait enfermé avec Beth, il y a plusieurs semaines de ça. Une grotte remplie de cristaux qui empêchent la magie d'agir. Régina fait apparaître une couverture et un oreiller avant de rentrer dans la grotte où elle entend des gémissements de douleur. Elle avance de quelques pas avant de trouver Beth allongée sur un lit dans la prison, dont la porte est grande ouverte. Régina ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une douleur dans sa poitrine quand elle s'approche de Beth et qu'elle voit sa soeur en sueur avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Beth est recroquevillée sur elle même et elle tremble à cause de la douleur ou de la fièvre. Car Beth a de la fièvre, Régina en est certaine en voyant des gouttes couler le long du visage de sa soeur. Régina laisse tomber la couverture et l'oreiller et ressort de la grotte pour faire apparaître un bac d'eau minéral.

Elle retourne auprès de sa soeur et soulève sa tête pour y mettre l'oreiller avant de couvrir sa soeur avec la couverture, puis elle ouvre une bouteille d'eau et fait boire Beth, qui garde les yeux fermé et ne boit que deux gorgée d'eau. Régina rapproche l'autre lit de celui de Beth et s'assoit dessus en se frottant le visage.

-Pourquoi tu fais toujours l'inverse de ce qu'on te dit? demande Régina à haute voix. Quand je voulais un bébé, tu ne voulais pas m'aider et maintenant que je ne te demande plus rien, tu fais cette potion et tu la bois, sachant pertinemment que ça pouvait te tuer?

-Parce que comme nous, elle est têtue, dit une voix de l'autre côté des barreaux.

-Zelena, que fais tu là? demande Régina alors que sa soeur vient s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-J'ai appelé Robin pour savoir si ma fille allait bien et il m'a raconté l'histoire. Je lui ai demandé des précisions et quand il m'a répété ce qu'à dit Toulouse et Marie sur les cristaux, j'ai toute de suite pensé à la grotte, dit Zelena. J'ai raccroché et je suis venu ici pour vérifier. On dirait que nous avons la même longueur d'onde toutes les trois.

-Tu as dit à quelqu'un que tu venais ici? demande Régina.

-Non, mais pourquoi Beth n'a rien dit?

-Elle ne voulais pas qu'on l'a voit dans cette état, dit Régina. Elle ne veut pas montrer sa faiblesse.

-Comme moi lors de mon accouchement, dit Zelena. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir appelé alors que j'allais accouché, je voulais garder ça pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, celui qui en a le plus souffert c'est Robin, dit Régina. Pourquoi êtes venu ici?

-Pour deux chose, dit Zelena en montrant un sac. La première c'est que j'étais certaine que tu n'avais rien pris à manger et je vais surveiller que tu ne tombes pas malade pendant que nous surveillerons Beth. Et deuxièmement, Beth était là pour mon accouchement, elle m'a aidé et m'a protégé alors que je l'avais enfermé en prison. Puis elle nous a sauvé la vie quand Edgar était chez toi. Alors je devais être là pour elle et pour toi.

-Elle l'a tué, dit Régina dans un souffle.

-C'était un méchant et elle l'a fait pour aider un être qui lui était chère.

-Je sais, et je m'en veux de l'avoir obligé à faire ça.

-Depuis quand quelqu'un oblige Beth à faire quoique ce soit? demande Zelena en passant un bras autour des épaules de Régina qui sourit timidement en regardant Beth, allongée et souffrante.

Toute la nuit, Régina et Zelena se relaient pour surveiller Beth dont l'état ne change pas. Même quand le soleil se lève, la fièvre de Beth ne diminue pas et Zelena prépare un petit déjeuner avec ce qu'elle a emmené la veille. Elle essaye même de faire manger un petit pot pour bébé à Beth, qui n'avale que deux cuillère de la mixture, mais elle boit plus que la veille et cela rassure les deux soeurs. Régina dort quand le téléphone de Zelena retentit, la rousse se dépêche de décrocher pour ne pas réveiller les deux brunes.

-Allo? demande Zelena.

 _-Zelena, c'est Robin, je suis devant chez toi, mais tu n'es pas là, tu devais garder la petite et Roland aujourd'hui._

-Je suis désolée, mais j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire, répond Zelena.

-C'est qui? demande Régina derrière sa soeur.

 _-C'est la voix de Régina que j'ai entendu, passe la moi, dit Robin au téléphone._

-C'est pour toi soeurette, dit Zelena en tendant l'appareil à sa soeur.

-Allo, dit Régina.

 _-Régina, où es tu? Nous nous sommes inquiété toute la nuit, dit Robin._

-Qui nous? demande Régina pas bien réveillée.

 _-Marie, Toulouse, moi, sans oublier la famille Charming et Henri._

-Je suis désolée, j'ai retrouvé Beth et elle est dans un sale état, je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

 _-Dis moi où tu es._

-Non, Beth ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre la voit dans cet état, rassures Marie et Toulouse.

- _Tu ne veux pas de moi à tes côtés mais tu as demandé de l'aide à Zelena, dit Robin._

-Zelena m'a retrouvé toute seule et je n'ai pas assez de force pour m'occuper de Beth et me battre pour que Zelena parte d'ici. De plus, elle est d'une aide précieuse, dit Régina en regardant Zelena qui lui sourit tout en essuyant le front de Beth avec une serviette humide. Maintenant Robin, je vais te laisser. Je te rappellerais plus tard pour te donner des nouvelles.

Régina raccroche le téléphone et retourne s'assoir à côté de Zelena face à Beth. Elle passe ses mains sur son visage et souffle un grand coup. Zelena passe son bras autour des épaules de sa soeur et la sert contre elle.

-Elle va s'en sortir, chuchote Zelena. Elle est têtue.

-Je l'espère, dit Régina en regardant Beth dormir.

...

-Cela fait deux jours qu'elles ont disparut et que Régina ne nous a pas appelé, dit Robin dans le bureau du shérif.

-On a tout essayé pour les retrouvé, dit David.

-Emma a utilisé par trois fois un sort pour retrouvé chacune d'elle, mais ça n'a pas marché, dit Toulouse.

-Mais où peuvent-elles bien être? demande Snow.

-On a cherché partout, dit Henri. Elles ne sont pas dans le manoir, ni au cimetière.

-On a également fouiller la maison de Zelena, la nouvelle et l'ancienne, dit Marie. Mais on n'a rien trouvé.

-Repartons du début, dit Emma. Nous recherchons un endroit que les trois femmes connaissent, mais aucun d'entre nous ne connait l'endroit. Et Régina a compris où était l'endroit après la dispute de Marie et Toulouse sur le prix à payer.

-Zelena a également mis fin à la conversation après que je lui ai expliqué la dispute, dit Robin qui retrouve un peu espoir.

-Et cela ne nous mène nul part, dit Toulouse. Comment trouver un endroit que l'on ne connait pas. Vous ne faîte que dire des informations comme si la réponse allait nous tomber du ciel.

-La grotte, soupire Marie.

-Quoi? demande Snow.

-La grotte dans laquelle Zelena a enfermé Régina et Beth. Cette grotte est rempli de cristaux pour empêcher la magie d'être utilisé, dit Marie. L'endroit parfait pour que Beth ne meurt pas du sortilège. Régina et Zelena connaissent l'endroit et elles ont compris quand nous avons parler de cristaux avec Toulouse.

-Sauf qu'elles sont les seules à savoir où se trouvent cette grotte, dit Toulouse.

-Faux, Zelena avait un complice, dit Marie.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Emma, Snow, Robin et David pour courir en direction de l'hôpital où est enfermé Whale pour lui demandé des informations. Le docteur n'est pas très coopératif, mais après quelques menaces de la part de Robin, il donne les coordonnées au petit groupe qui se dépêche de rejoindre la grotte après avoir été cherché Henri, Marie et Toulouse au commissariat.

Lorsque le petit groupe arrive devant l'entrée de la grotte, ils avancent doucement. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la grotte et cela inquiète tous les membres du groupe, Emma regarde dans un petit renfoncement, mais quand elle sent la main de sa mère sur son avant bras, elle se retourne et voit la prison dont la porte est ouverte. Il y a deux lits à l'intérieur et Emma reconnaît rapidement les cheveux noirs de Régina ainsi que la longue chevelure rousse de Zelena. Les deux femmes sont en train de dormir profondément.

-Où est Beth? chuchote Toulouse.

-Je ne la voit nul part, dit Snow à voix basse.

-Elle est pas loin, dit Zelena se qui fait sursauté tout le monde.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, dit Robin. Comment va Régina?

-Elle est fatiguée, mais elle va bien, répond Zelena en s'asseyant sur le lit avant de s'étirer.

-Où est Beth? demande Toulouse.

-Dans le lit avec Régina, répond Zelena en baillant.

-Quoi? demande Snow et Emma en même temps.

Zelena se lève et secoue en douceur Régina, qui ouvre les yeux et elle voit tout de suite les nouveaux venue. Elle sourit tendrement à Toulouse et Marie qui la regarde inquiet en se donnant la main, puis Régina lève doucement la couverture et tout le monde peut voir un chat endormi en boule contre le ventre de Régina. Marie et Toulouse sourient en s'apercevant que le poils de leur soeur est brillant, ce qui les soulagent, car cela veut dire que leur soeur va mieux. Tout le monde sourit en entendant le chat grogner doucement avant de mettre une patte sur ses yeux. Régina caresse doucement Beth pour la réveiller. Beth ouvre ses yeux et s'étire avant de voir toutes les personnes qui l'entoure.

-Pourrait-on avoir quelques explications? demande soudain Robin alors que Beth s'assoit pour faire sa toilette.

-Beth doit resté en mode boule de poils quelques jours pour se soigner, dit Zelena avant que Beth grogne dans sa direction.

-En modifiant la potion, Beth a réussi à me rendre féconde, mais tout en restant féconde, continue Régina en prenant Beth dans ses bras pour la caresser. Elle a été gravement malade, mais hier soir elle se sentait mieux et elle nous a tous expliqué avant de se transformer en chat. Elle doit rester sous sa forme de chat pendant plusieurs jours pour que le sortilège ne la rende pas totalement stérile.

-Nous sommes heureux de vous savoir toutes en bonne santé, dit Snow.

-Merci, pourrais je te demandé un service Snow? demande Régina.

-Lequel? demande Snow.

-Pourrais tu prendre Henri chez toi, je souhaiterais garder Beth, ainsi que Toulouse et Marie, à la maison, juste le temps que Beth retrouve sa forme humaine. Si ça ne te dérange pas Henri?

-Absolument pas maman, dit Henri.

-Je serai ravie d'avoir Henri à la maison, dit Snow.

-Merci, répond Régina.

-Et si on rentrait chez nous, j'ai une folle envie de voir ma fille et de rendre un bon bain chaud, dit Zelena mais avant que la rousse ne se lève, Beth lui saute sur les genoux et lui lèche une fois la joue. Mais de rien.

-Allons y, dit Marie en prenant sa soeur dans les bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

-Beth est-elle sûre que le sortilège à fonctionné? demande à voix basse Toulouse à Régina alors que tout le monde sort de la grotte.

-Seul le temps nous le dira, mais si ça n'a pas marcher, je ferai tout pour que Beth ne le sache pas, répond Régina en prenant la main de son frère pour rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur de la grotte.

Quand tout le monde arrive en ville, ils sont tous soulagées et rentrent chez eux. Toulouse et Marie s'installent dans la chambre de Henri et Beth dort dans le lit avec Marie sous sa forme de chat. Il faut une semaine complète à Beth pour se soigner et retrouver sa forme humaine. Puis les trois frère et soeurs retournent dans leur appartement en ville. Régina déjeune souvent avec ses frère et soeurs, Toulouse, Marie, Beth et Zelena.

Il ne ne faut que deux mois à Régina pour avoir des nausées matinales et de faire un test de grossesse qui est positif.

Fin

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimes ma fiction même si elle est un peu gnangnan je dois l'avouer, mais que voulez vous j'aime les happy end.**

 **Je souhaite également toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cet fiction et ce qui ont laissé des commentaires encourageant. Merci à tous.**


End file.
